The Fear Of Devils
by ChsisAnialation
Summary: Yuudai had once been forced to arrive in Halkeginia at one point, but then a crimson haired man showed up. After forcing him back to his home world, Yuudai spends a whole year getting back into the swing of things. He then is expelled and forced to transfer. Now that the supernatural is revealing itself, will the familiar run away or will he jump into the middle of a three way war?
1. Return Of Yuudai

And here we are! The spin-off to Fear Of Mages! Like how I named it? I'd have made it to where it mentions all factions, but it would have ended up being Fear Of The Unnatural…actually that's not bad. Anyway!

So I guess we'll start here, and this is not going to be a crossover one, Yuudai is just brought back. But here we go!

Chapter 1: Return Of Yuudai

"I should hurry." Yuudai mutters to himself. He has stopped for a brake on his way to the celebration in town. His hair still has the light blue in it from the power of his ring.

The battle against Albion had just finished a few days ago. Yuudai had spent some time with Siesta, her family and Louise as the whole town threw a celebration of their own in their honor. Yuudai enjoyed it. He actually planned on visiting princess Henrietta at her own celebration, hence why he is on his way there.

"Alright, brake time over." He says getting ready to start running again. However, a strange pentagram appears before him. He jumps back pulling his sword out, but not his gun just to make sure he can one up the enemy if needed. From the pentagram comes forth a man with crimson hair and blueish green eyes.. Looking more regal and noble than any actual noble he's met.

"Are you Yuudai?" The man asks in a cold voice.

Yuudai narrows his eyes. "Sorry, but Albion won't catch me off guard this easily." He states immediately moving.

The man's eyes widen as Yuudai jumps and plants his knee sauarely in his nose. Yuudai tries to make another mid air attack, but the man grabs his foot and slams him into the ground sending pain throughout Yuudai's body.

The man let's go of his foot and cracks a small smile as Yuudai gets back up despite just being hurt. "Calm down human." The man tells him.

Yuudai tenses up at hearing him refer to him as human. "What is that supposed to mean? You're human yourself, aren't you?" Yuudai questions.

The man starts laughing for a moment. "Can humans do this?" The man asks unleashing six pairs of leathery wings.

Yuudai's jaw drops. "What the hell kind of magic is that?!" Yuudai exclaims. He steels himself and clenches his teeth. "Doesn't matter. What do you want with me anyway?" Yuudai demands.

"Simple. I've been asked to bring one Yuudai back the Tokyo, Japan." The man states shocking Yuudai to his very core. "To imagine you being so strong took me by surprise, but it is understandable when you have been gone for six months."

"That means time flows slower here." Yuudai mutters sheathing his sword, but keeping his power from the ring on. "Sorry, but I'm not going back."

"Oh?" The man retracts his wings. "Why is that?"

"War has been declared on my friends' kingdom and I refuse to let them die because I wasn't here for them." He replies.

"Well I'm sorry too, but you have no choice in the matter. I am obligated to fulfill the contract, so like it or not, you're coming back." The man says. The man summons that strange pentagram beneath Yuudai causing his eyes to grow wide.

"Noooo!" Yuudai yells out, but is silenced as he is transported to his home in Tokyo.

The man stays still for a moment thinking. "Perhaps I could have let him say his goodbyes. Oh well, too late now." He then disappears in the same fashion as he arrived.

When Siesta and Louise never say their friend again after two days they left searching for him. Eventually Kirche, Tabitha, Osmond, Guiche and Colbert started searching too. They went to Henrietta and begged her for help. She did, but couldn't find him either.

They had to stop eventually to fight the war, but without Yuudai's help and lack of Louise's practice with her new magic, the kingdom of Tristain fell. The new rulers of Albion and Tristain went on to conquer other kingdoms and stopped one day. Because a crimson haired man had intervened and eraticated them all. Such was the fate given by Sirzechs Lucifer.

Kuoh Town: One Year Later

"Huh. Louise still isn't here." Yuudai mutters on his bed with a saddened look.

A year has past since he was forcibly brought back to Japan. Needless to say, Yuudai was not happy in the slightest for a long time. It took two months before he could even look at his parents without a glare. It was them that sent that person after him.

Unfortunately, he also knew that if he was in their shoes, he wouldn't think twice about where his kid would be before getting the kid back. When he thought of that he let up on the anger for them. That was around the time he finally started spending lost time with them.

Yuudai has never forgotten his time in Halkeginia. His fights, good times and tragic times. Every time he wakes up he expects to see Louise next to him or on her bed while he's at his window sill. Never once did he see that. And to make it worse, all the kids at school scorned him even more when he went back.

One kid decided one day to comment on his ring with the Y on it and only got a threat by Yuudai. The kid laughed and decided to ask if he took it from a dead guy. That angered Yuudai to the point he used the fist with the ring and sucker punched the kid in the chest while holding back most of his strength, but still knocked him to the floor with a puncture wound from the ring.

The principal told his parents that he has been expelled for this and must be transferred elsewhere. His parents agreed on one school in specific. Kuoh Academy. The name of the school gave Yuudai a bad feeling, but he already caused enough trouble for a while and just decided to suck it up and deal with it.

"No use in moping around I guess." He gets up and puts on his new school uniform. Today is his first day in Kuoh Academy. His eyes lock on his sword, Derflinger. "Can you talk yet?" He asks only to get no response. That's another saddening part of his return. Ever since arriving back, Derflinger has never spoken again. It's as if the life has been taken from the sword.

Luckily for him though, his powers still work just fine. He just hasn't been able to use them in real combat. He just practiced when nobody was looking. He didn't really care where he practiced. As long as nobody could bother him.

Yuudai sents one more sorrowful look at the sword then walks out of his bedroom to be greeted by him mother. She turns to look at him with a wide smile. "Good morning sweetie! Your father has left for work already, so he won't be able to see you off." She informs him.

Yuudai gives her a small smile. "It's alright mom." He says.

"Here you go." She sets down miso soup for him. "It's not fancy, but it'll help you from falling asleep in class on your first day."

Yuudai laughs a bit sitting down. "If I wanted to fall asleep in class, I'd just stay here so I don't have to hear the teachers rambling on in my sleep." Yuudai jokes.

"They're just normal adults trying to help you younger generation out. Give them at least a little respect." His mother tells him.

"I guess I can for today." He relents. He then stops talking to eat his breakfast and prepare to head out. "I'm heading out. See you later." He says, but his mother stops him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please…don't disappear this time...I don't know what I would do if you disappeared for good this time." She says.

Yuudai lays a hand on her shoulder. "I won't this time. I promise." He then leaves for the school.

He looks at his phone after taking it out of his pocket. He puts on the Castle Of Glass song again thinking back to the dance. When he danced with Louise without a care in the world. The song ends as he gets to school and he turns the phone off.

Yuudai stops in front of the gate feeling as if he is being watched. "Is someone watching me?" He mutters to himself. He shrugs it off. "Unlikely. Albion is a realm away."

He walks in immediately garning attention from everyone. Reminds him of the nobles at Tristain Academy. The girls start whispering about how well defined he looks and how his black hair is at neck length, but still able to spike up in places. Then there's the guys.

"Already getting all the girls attention."

"Great, another damn pretty boy."

"Why can't we get any girls?"

Yuudai sighs irritably. "I walk in without even talking and they already love and hate me?" He mutters. "I'd take the nobles over these fools any day."

"Strange that he transferred this late into the school year though."

"I heard he beat someone up and they sent him here to stop him from fighting at the school."

Yuudai rolls his eyes. "Now I'm being labelled. Great." He doesn't make in in the building before some brown haired kid and his two buddies stand in front of him.

"You think you can just steal the girls for yourself?!" The brown haired one demands.

"Their breasts are ours!" The shorter one with glasses adds.

"Yeah!" The balder one says unable to find another insulting question.

Yuudai says nothing glaring at all three of them. This unnerves them. "Well?" The brown haired guy asks.

"I don't have any interest in anyone in this school." Yuudai states. "Damn perverts." He says walking right past them.

"Did you just hear that? He just said he has no interest in the girls! We are safe!" Issei, the brown haired one, exclaims.

"That's what he wants us to believe! While we are not looking he'll go behind our backs and take them all for himself!" Matsuda says to his two friends.

Motohama looks to the new kid. "He definitely looks the type."

"Let's keep an eye on him." Matsuda suggests getting two nods.

Later

The bells rings throughout the school signaling lunch. Yuudai walks to the roof sitting at the edge. His eyes roam around the entirety of the school grounds. After all, he doesn't feel like eating and is bored. His class wasn't even eventful. Normal everyday life.

"I wonder what Siesta would think of all this?" He asks himself.

He looks at the back of his hands to find the ruins still there after a whole year. Nobody has been able to see it except himself. It confuses, but relives him. Less explaining to do.

"What are you doing up here?" A feminine voice asks from behind him. He turns to find a black haired girl in the school uniform standing there.

"Nothing." Yuudai replies. He mentally sighs deciding not to be a total jerk at the school. He stands up walking a small bit closer. "My name is Yuudai."

She smiles at him. "My name is Yuuma Amano." She introduces.

"What brings you up here?" Yuudai asks.

"Well I just was wondering if you wanted to hang out with my boyfriend and I this Saturday." She tells him.

Yuudai frowns. "Why ask some total stranger? For all you know, I could be a delinquent and rob you two." He says.

"I like to believe in the good of people." She admits smiling. Yuudai's senses alert him of something bad happening. A bad feeling.

Yuudai is about to ignore the feeling, but stops. "If this bad feeling is right then something could happen. Something to cure my boredom." He whispers to himself.

Yuuma internally smirks. 'Idiot boy. You should have just listened to your bad feeling and said no.'

"I guess I'll be there Saturday." He says mustering a tiny smile.

"Awesome! See you then!" She runs down the stares looking as if she is looking for her boyfriend. He looks over the edge of the roof to see her run out a minute later and hug the brown haired kid. Issei.

"I can't wait to see what new adventure awaits me." Yuudai states feeling excitement actually flow through him for the first time in forever. "It's time for Yuudai to stop moping and make a grand return!" He says in third person irking a certain crimson haired girl watching him.

End

And here is the first chapter of the spin-off for Yuudai! Let me know if it is a good start because it will decide whether or not I continue.

Some notes to share. This is still not a crossover, but Yuudai did start in another novel in the beginning of this chapter. I just had to make a clean leap to the DXD universe. Anymore questions? Review, pm or something.

Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	2. Yuudai's Power

What's up? I swear, if you say ceiling or something above you, I will have you degraded to the lowest of low! Sakura and Aqua level!

Before I start, thank you followers! Thanks for returning for more Yuudai! You may start now!

Chapter 2: Yuudai's Power

Yuudai throws another punch at the air following up by a spin kick. Yuudai touches the ground for not even a second before going into a burst of fast attacks. He has been going at this about an hour and a half.

The days had sped by and now it's finally Saturday. He finishes off with channeling his ring into his power turning some of his hair light blue and turning his eye the same color. He sends a flurry of even faster attacks with the boost. He finally finishes letting go of the power and sits against a wall. He did this in an ally. He really doesn't care where he practices.

"Now that was some intense training." A hooded figure says walking into the same ally. "I'd have helped you train, but my master asked me not to." He says. Yuudai stands back up narrowing his eyes.

"You sound familiar." Yuudai states. "Another Fouquet I guess."

The figure sweat drops. "What's a Fouquet?" He shakes his head. "Anyway, I am here tell you to not go with that Yuuma girl." He tells Yuudai. "You will certainly die if you do."

Yuudai rolls his eyes. "Don't assume things, Kiba." He states picking up a duffle bag.

The figure steps back. "How did you know?"

"I heard your voice around school." Yuudai answers walking past Kiba. "Just a heads up, keep quiet about my training and I won't tell every kid in school I found you hanging around in an ally." Yuudai threatens walking away to meet up with Issei and Yuuma.

Kiba watches him walk off before disappearing in the red pentagram. He appears in front of a beautiful crimson haired girl. "I was unable to stop the boy from going."

"Well that's going to be problematic." She says to herself.

"Excuse me bucho, but why try to stop him?" Akeno, the girl with a long black ponytail, asks. "If we play our play our moves right we could have him take out Raynare and the fallen that are already here."

Rias looks at her queen. "Remember how my brother went missing for a few months?" Rias asks getting a nod from Akeno. "Well he has a contract to bring him back. From another dimension."

"Are you serious?" Akeno asks surprised.

"Yes. I don't want that boy interfering because he's an unknown. All my brother would say is that he is off the table for turning into one of my peerage." She explains. "If he dies then I'll just want to bring him back as a member, but I'm also gunning for young Issei."

"What if he doesn't die?" Kiba asks.

They turn their attention to one of the only two males in their peerage. "We'll see when it gets here." Rias states.

Later

"I might have been wrong about you dude." Issei says to Yuudai smiling.

"I might've been wrong about you too. Except for the pervert part. I was spot on." Yuudai replies.

Yuuma stares at the two boys with a small tick mark. 'I wanted them to hate each other before I killed them. Not best buddies or some crap.' She thinks.

"You remind me of a guy I once knew. A guy named Guiche." Yuudai tells Issei.

"Sounds stuck up." Issei states just from hearing the name.

"You have no idea." Yuudai says laughing with Issei.

"By the way, I've been wondering. What's in the duffle bag?" Issei asks pointing at said bag. Yuuma pays more attention too.

"Just an old friend." Yuudai says show them the inside. In it is a well kept sword. "Its name is Derflinger."

"Why did you name it?" Issei asks.

"I didn't. It had the name when I first got the sword over s year and a half ago." Yuudai replies.

"Do you know how to use it?" Yuuma asks.

"You want the honest answer?" They both nod. "Too bad then." The two face fault to the ground comically.

"Come on!" Issei complains. "I bet you can do awesome things with that sword!"

Yuudai remembers when he powered the sword with magical power and let it go in one attack. "Who knows. I guess we'll see soon."

Yuuma looks to the sky seeing it get dark. "It's getting late. Can me and Issei have sometime to ourselves?" She asks Yuudai.

He shrugs. "Sure, he's your boyfriend. See you two later." Yuudai says walking away.

"Meet me tomorrow here at the same time, ok?" Yuuma requests getting a thumbs up in return.

From another table, a short white haired girl is relieved. She doesn't show it, but she feels as if him dying would spell trouble somehow. She focuses the two dating unknowingly also watching the two.

Yuudai stops jumping behind some bushes following them to the park. His bad feeling wasn't leaving so he is doing the same. He stops after finally arriving to see Yuuma transform into a more mature and less clothed version of herself. He stays hidden, but grits his teeth as she creates a spear from nothing.

"Magic?" Yuudai asks himself. "Sorry Issei." Yuudai says summoning his gun of pure darkness.

"Don't blame me, blame God who gave it to you!" Yuuma, known as Raynare, exclaims.

She throws the spear at Issei, but a shot rings out hitting the spear and turning it into energy. The energy flies over to the bushes. Issei falls on to his butt as Yuuma's turns to the bush.

"Who dares to interrupt me?!" Yuuma demands.

Out of the bushes comes Yuudai. His hair is streaked in light blue as well as his eyes and surrounded by a tainted holy aura. In his hands are his gun of darkness and his sword. "I do. Do you have a problem with it?"

Yuuma grits her teeth. "Yes I do. I don't know what you are, but you screwed up by interfering."

"Run Issei." Yuudai orders.

"You're too late." A tall male with a fedora says holding the boy. He pulls the spear out of Issei and throws him into the woods undoubtedly getting minor injuries in the process.

"Damn." Yuudai curses, but can't help the smirk coming on his lips. "I want to be angry. I really do. However, it has been too long since I have fought." He states confusing the two fallen.

"Careful for what you wish for kid." The tall guy with the fedora advises. He tries to kick Yuudai, but kicks only the air. "Where is he?" He questions looking around.

A searing pain slices across his back causing him to roar in pain and suddenly has his right arm cut right off causing more pain. Yuuma gapes at the wounds in fear as Yuudai reappears in front of Dohnaseek with his holy aura seeping into the gun. Yuudai keeps smirking at the fallen male.

"Let's see if you can die." Yuudai says shooting the holy aura in a tiny bullet into his head putting a hole where it went and out the otherside. Dohnaseek falls on his back bleeding out as his life quickly fades.

"Y-you killed him!" Yuuma stutters. Yuudai turns to her and frowns.

"If you don't leave this town then you will be joining him." Yuudai states. "You intended to kill him, but since you didn't I feel as if you can leave." He watches as she immediately takes off into the sky as fast as she can to get away from him. Yuudai looks at the dead fallen angel. "I probably should have demanded answers before killing him."

He shrugs walking towards the entrance. He sheaths the sword and lets all of his power fade leaving an average teen boy with a sheathed sword. He leaves the body of Dohnaseek because someone will eventually pick him up or something. He leaves Issei because he assumes that the boy is already dead. Yuudai may have survived being impaled, but he had some power ups to keep him from dying. Not Issei.

Yuudai thinks back to how he was able to use the tainted holy energy to actually kill the tall guy. "It seems that my bad feeling is gone. I guess it was Issei dying." Yuudai says to himself.

As Yuudai walks away, Rias and her peerage stare in awe at the boy. "How can a human do that?" Kiba asks unable to comprehend such speed from the human. "That speed is on a higher level than myself."

"A better question is why my brother doesn't want him in my peerage." Rias says trying to hide her awe.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that our bird problem could be solved if we got our hands on him." Akeno suggests. "But then again you just spent eight pawns on little Issei here."

"He has a strange feeling about him." Koneko tells Rias.

"Strange?"

Koneko nods. "It's faded, but I sense that he has come into contact with something he wasn't meant to." She explains.

Rias smirks. "If brother thinks that he can just boss me around then he's wrong. I'm going to get him in my peerage one way or another!" Rias states determined.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Akeno asks cupping her chin in wonder.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Rias says. "Until then you all should get rest. I'll take Issei to his house."

Next Day

"Second week of school for you and you're sleeping in class?" The teacher interrogates in front of the class.

Yuudai picks his head up to look at the teacher. "It's Monday and nobody wants to be here. Just let me sleep." Yuudai says.

"Sleep on your own time!" The teacher orders. The bell for lunch rings making the teacher stiffen.

Yuudai gets up walking past him. "Alright then. I think I'll do that."

As Yuudai walks out the door he notices something impossible. Issei is standing at the stairs. Yuudai runs over to him ignoring all the whispering. Once he is in front of Issei he tells his two friends to leave.

"How are you still alive?" Yuudai whispers trying to stay quiet.

Issei's eyes widen in surprise. "You remember?" He asks.

"Pretty hard to forget you being killed by some guy that could summon spears." Yuudai replies.

Issei looks over Yuudai for a moment. "What are you? You looked so…" Issei loses his line of thinking as Rias passes by giving him a wink.

Yuudai turns to see, but instead of awe, his eyes fill with anger. Rias' eyes widen since she was expecting his hormones to kick in. She keeps going down the stairs before Yuudai turns back to Issei.

"Who was that?" Yuudai demands.

Issei sighs. "That is Rias Gremory. One of the two great ladies of Kuoh Academy."

Yuudai grits his teeth. "So he has a sister or daughter." Yuudai assesses.

"Who does?" Issei asks.

Yuudai shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "To answer your earlier question, I am as human as you are." He says not knowing how wrong he is.

"So can you meet me at the same park tonight?" Issei requests. "I want to search for the guy that killed me and Yuuma."

"I already killed him." Yuudai states shocking Issei.

"You killed him?!" Issei exclaims in a low voice.

"Yeah. When I thought he killed you I ripped him to shreds. I let Yuuma go this time though." Yuudai informs.

"How are you so strong?" Issei asks unable to accept normal people can become so otherworldly strong.

"Let's just say that I use to normal at one point." Yuudai states. Issei looks at Yuudai's hands to find strange markings on both.

"What are those on your hands?" Issei questions catching Yuudai off guard.

"You can actually see them?" Yuudai asks. Issei nods. "I don't exactly trust you yet, but here is some advice. Beware of being out on your own for a while." Yuudai advices walking away before his past can start slipping out. "Gremory..." He clenches his fist. "I will get his whereabouts from you. Then I will force him to take me back to help with the war as much as possible. I have to." Yuudai mutters.

End

And that's a wrap. How was it? Was it good for you?

Anyway, I am not sure if I'll have him as a peerage member or something. Right now, I know he isn't going to play games with Rias. By the way, I did just kill Dohnaseek off. Why was he there? He was the backup if anything went wrong. I have nothing against him, but apparently Yuudai did.

And would you look at that. He can use holy and tainted holy energy as real bullets. Interesting, isn't it? Well I'd hope so!

Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	3. Target Of The Fallen

And welcome back ladies, gentleman and any other offended genderbender fools! How are you feeling? Pumped? Happy? Awkward? Read to find out that it's not just you!

I do responses, so here they are!

Kamen Rider Evol: Thank you! And if things go the right way, Yuudai won't be making life easy for her.

Guest: Because Saito is cool and all, but I wanted a character that I could toy with at first then he became my favorite OC. I actually thought of having Sirzechs send Saito there as a replacement in chapter one, but decided against it.

Chapter 3: Target Of The Fallen

"I can't believe that Dohnaseek was killed by some nobody kid!" Mittelt exclaims out of nowhere in the abandoned church.

"I am dumbfounded as well. How could he have been killed so easily and brutally." Kalawarner agrees. "Why did you run, Raynare?" Mittelt and Kalawarner turn to their leader on a bench.

Raynare is still sitting there with wide eyes. She has been since coming back the night before. Raynare explained it to them then stayed silent ever since. Raynare looks to them finally snapping out of her trance like state.

"It doesn't matter why I ran. What does matter is that girl getting here so I can take her Sacred Gear." She states standing up. "That way I won't have to worry about that boy."

Kalawarner grows a big grin. "What if we were to take his own as well?" She suggests. Mittelt grins as well.

"If that Sacred gear of his can steal others energy and use it as his own then who could stop us?" Mittelt asks cockily. "Devils? Take their energy! Angels? Take theirs as well! Other fallen angel? Their energy is ours!"

Raynare looks excited at the idea. "That is a great idea." She agrees. She then frowns. "How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

Mittelt and Kalawarner drop their grins. "Let's just surround him with a bunch of stray priests and with Freed in the command of the mission." Mittelt suggests.

Raynare nods thoughtfully. "It might work. I'm only willing to let you take twenty and Freed to lead them."

"Don't worry Raynare. By the time you finally see him again, his Sacred Gear will be ours for the taking!" Mittelt exclaims.

Raynare nods looking very calm and collected. In her mind is a different story. 'They're insane! I'm just sending that monster target practice!' She thinks.

From the shadows, Freed grins. 'It seems this boy frightened her a great deal.' Freed's grin grows wider. 'I can't wait!'

Next Day

"Can you answer the question, Yuudai?" The teacher asks.

"I mean, I can, but I might not know the right answer." Yuudai replies honestly. Everyone is about the laugh, but shut their mouths when the teacher snaps the pencil in his hand and glares at Yuudai.

"What is the answer Yuudai?" He asks more forcefully. Yuudai immediately answers the question. "So you can answer without back talk."

The bell rings throughout the school for the end of the day. Yuudai quickly runs out before the teacher can say a word. He makes it out the doors sighing in relief.

"I thought he was going to wring my neck." Yuudai mutters.

"You certainly move fast." Kiba states walking up to Yuudai.

Yuudai stares at the popular boy all by himself. "What happened to your loyal followers?" Yuudai asks.

"Well I told them I was on club matters." Kiba answers.

"Then why stop to talk to me?" Yuudai questions.

"Bucho has asked me to invite you to meet her." Kiba tells him.

Yuudai crosses his arms. "Why does she want to meet me?"

"To discuss the events of two nights ago." Kiba answers making Yuudai tense up.

"How much does you all know?" Yuudai questions ready to fight for his secret to be kept.

"She will explain everything once you arrive." He replies. "Please follow me."

Yuudai just nods. Kiba has him follow him to an abandoned school building. Yuudai prepares many excuses for that the night he killed that strange man. Kiba knocks on the door alerting whoever is in there.

"Come in." A feminine voice answers. Kiba opens the door, but feels a breeze pass him by. He looks behind to find Yuudai gone.

"You better have a damn good reason for sending for me, Gremory." Yuudai growls already in front of her desk with his blue streaked hair and eyes on display.

"I thought you didn't know her." Issei's voice says from behind him.

Yuudai turns to Issei to find him looking surprised. "I don't, but I believe I know her relative." He replies. "What are you doing here?"

Issei just shrugs his shoulders. "The most they've said was that another person was coming here then they'd explain why me and you only remember me dying."

"How do they know about that?" Yuudai asks taking in his surroundings. A girl with a long ponytail is next to Rias, Kiba has closed the door and standing next to Issei and a white haired girl is on the couch eating sweets.

"I can answer that." Rias states getting Yuudai's glare back on her. 'He must be talking about my brother that he knows, but why hate him?'

"Then get on with it. I'm already here, so I'll give you a few minutes." Yuudai says backing away from the desk.

Rias nods. "The first thing you two should know is that we are all devils." She says spreading her wings as well as everyone except Yuudai.

Issei is startled about his leathery wings. Yuudai narrows his eyes. "So that's how it went down." Yuudai mutters.

"Do you know what happened Yuudai?" Issei asks looking at him with hope.

"I believe I do." He replies surprising the devil's in the room. "I believe that when you were dying they brought you back as one of her servants somehow." He tells Issei making his eyes widen. "Is that about right?" He asks Rias in a not so pleasant tone.

"I saved him in the process." Rias retorts. "I have a request to make of you."

Yuudai grits his teeth. "As long as you are related to that bastard, I refuse to do any favors for you." Yuudai states.

Rias internally smirks. 'I have an idea.' She thinks. "Then what if I told you that the town will suffer from Yuuma and her colleges if you don't do anything?"

The teen boy sighs. "Then I'll deal with it when the time comes. I don't want anything to do with you or your family." Yuudai tells her walking out of the building while turning off his power.

Once gone, Akeno clears her throat. "That went well." She says trying to lighten the mood.

"Why was he so upset? He is usually layed back." Issei says very confused.

"You'd think he would be grateful. Looks like we might need to just focus on Issei. Yuudai might just be a lost cause." Rias whispers to Akeno.

"That would be wisest." Akeno replies.

Rias smiles at Issei causing him to blush. "Now let's move on to why you are here Issei."

Elsewhere

Yuudai looks around the town square starting to notice that people are leaving as if they have somewhere to be in a minute at most. He then notices twenty one hooded priests walk into the square. One of them at the front isn't wearing a hood and looks young sporting white hair. Yuudai tilts his head.

"Dohnaseek was killed by this little bastard?" The white haired guy asks letting out a loud laugh. "Hard to believe!"

Yuudai narrows his eyes tensing up. "So I guess you're here for me head, right?"

A sadistic grin spreads on Freed's face. "Even better! We beat the living hell out of you then take you to Raynare for her to take your Sacred Gear!"

"What's a Sacred Gear?" Yuudai questions ready to activate his ring's power.

"I don't give a damn if you know or not! I don't even need these useless punching bags! You're mine!" Freed yells racing towards Yuudai pulling out a sword of light.

Yuudai smirks activating his power once he was close and whirlwind kicks Freed in the face sending the guy into the side of a building. Yuudai looks to the the group of twenty running at him as well. "Looks like you all want some too. Let's see what you all have got!" He exclaims bluring out of sight.

"Where the hell did that brat go?!" Freed growls jogging over to them.

A very loud scream of pain rings out along with the sound of a body hitting something very hard from a metal pole causing them to look quickly and regret looking. There, laying behind the bloodied pole, is one of them split in half. It is as if he was going at it so fast and his body couldn't contain the strain of it and just split apart.

"If you wish to die still then I have only killed one of you so far." Yuudai's voice says scaring them while angering Freed.

"You don't scare us!" The white haired man yells.

"As you wish." Yuudai replies appearing in their vision as a blur as he smashes one of their windpipes in their throat. He then slams his elbow into the spot on one's nose that'll blind him. As the guy tries to cover his nose with his hands he is kicked face first into the side of another building.

Yuudai continues the decimate enemy after enemy brutally to prove he isn't one to be messed with. Not even ten seconds later he brings down ten more of them leaving seven left and Freed looking around feeling a small amount of fear. He has never met a human that has ever been able to do this and it unnerves him. A lot.

Yuudai stops so that the last eight can see him covered in their comrades blood with a disgusted look. "I really hope you don't think I like doing this. Thought it was cool at first, but now it is kind of disturbing even for me." He says.

One of the seven stray priests silently run at the teen pulling out a light sword ready to run him through. Yuudai sees this out of the of his eye and whirls around and slams the back of his fist against his jaw completely shattering it and sending him a few yards away. Yuudai sighs cracking his neck.

"That doesn't mean I'll stop fighting." He states. "Unless you all want to take a tactical retreat."

'He's way too fast! How am I supposed to capture someone like this?!' Freed thinks starting to feel panic for the first time in his life. One stray priest shakes his head running away. "Get back here coward!" He yells only to be ignored. The last of them run away as well fearful of their own lives leaving only Freed and Yuudai.

"Smart men. What will you do?" Yuudai asks crossing his arms.

Freed grits his teeth. "Remember the name Freed Sellzen because it will be the one that brings upon your death one day!" He yells running away after his men.

Yuudai looks around at the carnage before disappearing in a burst of speed. No need to be caught like that by everyone. Once others start walking through there again, screams and shouts of people scared and sickened ring out. Police arrive immediately, but are unable to do anything except keep the area closed to the public.

Later

"What did you say?!" Kalawarner exclaims shocked at the information just given.

"What's so surprising that you had to wake me up with your annoying voice?" Mittelt asks rubbing her eyes walking in the room.

Freed is sitting on the bench unable to act like his normal insane self. That is Mittelt's first hint. She finds that only him and seven other stray priests came back. She sighs.

"Who helped him? Those devils?" She guesses unhappily.

"No…he killed them all on his own." Freed responds shocking Mittelt.

"I told you that boy is a monster." Raynare says walking into the room. "You were lucky to leave alive. Now let's avoid him until we have obtained Twilight Healing."

Mittelt and Kalawarner both gulp. "Y-yeah." They both agree.

From the window of the building Yuudai nods. "So they are giving up for a while? Well at least I can rest without worrying about them." He says walking away turning off his power. "As long as they cause no trouble I have no interest in them."

End

And that's a wrap! That got pretty intense, am I right? Betcha didn't think it would happen!

I don't have much to say so thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	4. Nun's Protection

Heya friends and family! And no, it doesn't matter which you are cause you're here for what I have! After so long…no comment. Start!

Chapter 4: The Nun's Protection

"How many times am I going to have to deal with the supernatural this week?" Yuudai asks himself walking to school. He scratches his head. "Maybe if I take another route then I'll be able to avoid anything weird." He sees a young boy in a yard waving his shirt in circles in the air.

"Yeah!" The boy yells laughing.

Yuudai sweatdrops. "Seems that's unlikely." He says to himself. He continues on towards another route to the school finding himself next to another fountain in the middle of the part. "I don't know why, but I suddenly don't like parks."

"I guess that would be understandable." A stranger says from beside him. Yuudai immediately jumps away keeping his eyes on the man.

The man is fairly tall and well dressed. Looks like the laid-back type. He has a small goatee and black hair with the front being blond. Despite the fact he seems normal, he has a power radiating from himself. It seems familiar to Yuudai.

"Are you usually jumpy?" The guy asks chuckling a little bit. The man puts his arm out giving Yuudai a smile. "My name is Azazel."

Yuudai slowly walks over shaking his hand. "My name is Yuudai." Yuudai takes his hand back placing it in his pocket. "What do you think you know about my dislike for parks?"

"Well considering it is a matter of fallen angels and bad experiences in general I would know." Azazel answers shrugging.

Yuudai tenses up looking around to look for enemies. He looks back at the man. "How do you know what a fallen angel is?" Yuudai questions.

"Probably because I'm the leader of the fallen angels." Azazel says casually.

Yuudai narrows his eyes. "Assuming you are telling the truth, what would someone like that want with me?"

"Oh nothing much. Just a little task that I want handled." He replies. "And since I know you've delt with them before, I think you are best suited for the job."

Yuudai takes his hands out of his pocket. "What would that be?"

"I want you to watch over a blond girl by the name of Asia Argento." Azazel tells Yuudai.

Yuudai sighs. "From what? The devils?"

Azazel shakes his head. "The devils are of no problem. I need you to keep an eye on her while until you see fit to dispose of her captors."

Yuudai looks into Azazel's eyes. "Fallen angels have her and they happen to be Yuuma and her posse, am I about right?"

Azazel laughs at his remark. "I see you are quite smart! Though I guess it wasn't too difficult to figure out I suppose." The man says amused.

Yuudai sighs again putting his hands back into his pockets. "Sorry, but I don't really want anything more to do with them. I'm nowhere near scared or startled by them, but I also am sick of them.". Yuudai's replies. "That being said, I had said as long as they cause no trouble I won't have any interest in them. This is considered trouble in my book."

"So you will do it?" Azazel asks.

"Am I given free reign of how I do things?"

"Yes."

Yuudai smirks. "I will do it then." He answers. "But why ask me?"

"Because you're not part of any faction, so you can easily do this without causing the three way war to start back up." He tells him. "Well I'm going to be leaving now, good luck Yuudai." Azazel spreads his wings, all six pairs, disappearing in a burst of speed into the sky.

Yuudai drops his smirk for a frown. "That crimson haired guy had six wings too. Is it a symbol of power or statis?" He wonders under his breath. "The crimson haired guy's relative only had one pair of wings, so it may very well be possible that it's a mix of both."

Suddenly someone happens to bump into him from behind causing him to stumble a few places forward due to the unexpectency of it. The sound of a feminine squeak of pain reaches his ears. He turns to find a blond nun rumbbing her butt from falling on it. He holds his hand out to her.

"Need a hand?" Yuudai asks waiting for her to take his hand.

She smiles nodding. She takes hold of his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet. "My apologies for running into you sir, I should have been watching where I was going." She says bowing.

Yuudai smiles at the blond girl. He already found his charge without any effort at all. "Don't worry about it miss. It happens more often than you'd expect." Yuudai says smiling at her. "My name is Yuudai, what's yours?"

She straightens blushing a bit from embarrassment. "My name is Asia Argento." She tells him. "Excuse me Mr. Yuudai, but do you know where the local church is?" She rubs the back of her head smiling. "I got transferred there and I can't seem to find it."

Yuudai holds back the urge to frown at her cluelessness about the fallen angels. "Of course I'll help you Siesta." He replies then realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry, I mean of course I'll help you Asia." He quickly states. Once she said the Mr part he automatically forgot Siesta was left in a whole other dimension.

"Thank you!" She thanks. "I really appreciate this."

"Don't think anything of it Asia." He tells her. He starts leading her towards the abandoned church. "So you got transferred here, but do you have any idea about what you'll be doing?"

Asia shakes her head. "Not really. I just know they wish to help others using my God blessed gift." She replies.

Yuudai silently nods showing that he heard clearly. "You say you have a gift?" Yuudai asks holding his fingers to his chin while walking. She nods nervously. "May I ask what this gift is?"

Asia looks to the ground. "Well I have a gift that lets me heal others."

Yuudai sighs. "And now I understand." Yuudai says getting a weird look from Asia. The two walk for a few minutes in silence. Yuudai looks up later to find the church in sight. "Here we are Asia."

She looks at the church with nothing but happiness. She then turns to her guide to the church. "Would you like to come inside for some tea?" The blond nun asks.

Yuudai grins. "That means no school, so of course!" He exclaims earning a happy sound from Asia. He grows more serious and quiet. "Maybe I'll be able to get more insight on what Yuuma is up to."

Once inside the abandoned church, Asia cups her hands around her mouth. "Miss Raynare!" She calls out.

"Shut the hell up!" The voice of Yuuma yells back jumping down from the ceiling. "You're going to give me a headache." She looks over Asia's shoulder as the doors close because of her two fellow fallen angel comrades. As she looks, she notices Yuudai causing herself to go deathly pale.

Asia's eyes widen in concern. "Are you feeling sick miss Raynare?" She asks.

"I'll keep an eye on Raynare for you. Just make sure to make herbal tea for more than just me." Yuudai tells her. She nods being led to somewhere she can make the tea. Yuudai lays his eyes on the fallen angel leader. "I've been dragged here because of your plans." He says walking closer to the frightened fallen angel. "You best start explaining why unless you want things to get messy."

Mittelt and Kalawarner jump in front of Raynare to keep him from reaching her. "How dare you walk into our base?!" Mittelt shouts.

Yuudai rolls his eyes. "What do you think you can do about it?" He questions. Mittelt raises her arm starting to form a light spear causing Raynare to panic.

"Don't do it Mittelt!" She orders.

"I'm not scared of this guy!" Mittelt retorts throwing the spear. In an instant Yuudai is holding her hand at an angle that shows her wrist is twisted beyond repair. Mittelt notices his blue streaked hair before the pain finally set in. Yuudai covers her mouth as she tries to let out a cry of pain.

"Keep quiet." Yuudai orders. "If Asia hears you she'll get worried. Do you want her to worry?"

Mittelt's pain filled vision lands on Yuudai nodding her head in agreement. "Why did you come here?" Raynare asks trying to sound confident in herself. Not working very well.

Yuudai removes his hand from Mittelt's mouth and returns to his natural hair color. "Well I came here because I heard you were planning something then this special girl, Asia, comes in." Yuudai explains. "I don't know what you are doing, but if you hurt that girl then I promise that every last fallen angel in this church will die."

Kalawarner grits her teeth turning to Raynare. "I didn't join to get killed by some monster!" She yells. She storms to the door of the church opening it. "If you want some loyal puppet then you are barking up the wrong tree. Goodbye Raynare." She finishes slamming the door behind her.

Raynare stares with her mouth wide open. "Well it seems your lackey can't even stomach the thought of dying." Yuudai states. He then sighs. "I have to head out Asia. I'll see you again later." He calls out to her immediately walking out the door.

As soon as the door shuts he feels his instincts yelling for him to move or block. He decides to move quickly avoiding a light spear. Yuudai casually looks to where it came from to find Kalawarner glaring at him from in the sky.

"I see that you faked that dramatic scene in there." Yuudai says frowning. "Kind of disappointing."

Kalawarner grits her teeth harder growling. "I don't give a damn if you're proud of me or not, just die already!" She yells throwing ten light spears in succession.

He easily jumps and weaves through them running towards her now. He jumps from the ground to tree to tree advancing towards her. Once close to her he stops on top of the tree. She flies backwards away from him.

"Why back away?" Yuudai asks. "All I want to do is teach you not to mess around with me."

Kalawarner stops and clenches her fist. "You're just toying with us!" She summons more spears. "I refuse to be treated as some sort of toy!"

Yuudai appears behind her from a burst of speed. "Then I guess I should off you too." He says grabbing her head in his fist as he starts falling to the ground bringing her down too. He tilts her body where he is riding her back to the ground. "Oh and don't try stopping with your wings. I might just tear them out."

Kalawarner's eyes fill with fear as she realizes she is being forced to be pile drived into the ground by a human boy. "You're not human…you can't be."

"Oh I am. I'm human and most of all, I'm a familiar." He states for the first time since he has been back from Halkeginia. The next moment he jumps Away to safety while her face smashes into the ground breaking her nose and teeth. She slides a ways rolling to a stop eventually. Yuudai walks over to check on her. "So are you alive or not?"

"Stop gloating and just let me die in silence." Her pained voice says without even moving her head.

Yuudai stares stone faced for a moment and sighs. "Against my better judgement, I won't let you die." He states picking her up.

"Damn you bastard…" She grunts before passing out.

He looks at her face to find scratches and her face badly battered. He shakes his head and proceeds to take her to the doors of the church. He knocks then disappears in a burst of speed elsewhere.

The doors open to find Raynare looking at a beat up Kalawarner. Badly beaten. Fear crawls across her face realizing what she tried to do. She picks her up and walks back in to have her healed.

With Yuudai At The Academy

One look at the gate to the school is already giving him a headache. The leader of the student council is standing there with her arms crossed. "Do you know what time it is?" She demands glaring.

"I don't suppose you'd let me slide if I say no, would you?" Yuudai asks attempting to act like he was just running from his home to the school.

"No." She replies without a hint of emotion other than her glare.

Yuudai drops the act sighing. "Well I tried." He says.

"If you don't want a week of detention then you'll follow me to my office." She tells him.

He sticks his hands in his pockets walking over to her. "Well I guess I'm just going to follow you." He says. She nods leading the way.

End

And that's a wrap! I know, took forever, right? Well sorry about that. Lots of stuff going on. And I probably won't update for a while longer since I'm starting back up on my Naruto the Last Movie: Boruto fanfic.

But I hope this makes up for my absence. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	5. Saving Asia

Have I truly returned? Maybe. No idea. I finally am getting free time, so who knows. Not even I. Oh well, want to start? Good.

Chapter 5: Saving Asia

Yuudai walks behind Sona uninterested very bored. "I still don't get why we're not at the office yet." Yuudai mutters feeling like he has been walking an hour straight already.

Sona only gives a backwards glare to him opening a door to their right. "We are here now." She states walking in with him right behind her.

He looks around not really impressed. The student council are all gathered in their chairs and Sona sitting behind a desk looking like a proper principal. More than the actual principal to be blunt about it. Yuudai looks around for another chair and takes a seat.

"So why bring me to this office? To write me a slip to have signed by my parents or something?" Yuudai asks still uninterested.

"This is the guy you found interest in?" A black haired girl, Tsubaki, asks. "I respect your decisions, but he seems like a normal boy." A blond haired boy, Saji, nods in agreement.

This catches the teen's attention. He narrows his eyes on Sona analyzing her movements now. "This has nothing to do with me being late since you likely only found out I was late since you checked my classroom first. Am I right?" Yuudai asks seriously.

Saji and Tsubaki both have an expression of surprise. Sona adopts a slight smile. "So the acting stupid routine is thrown out the window I see." She breathes in pushes her glasses up. "I am well aware of your arrival a year ago."

Yuudai doesn't let his shock show. How would some human girl...that's it. "So from what I can assume, you devil, angel or fallen angel." He says surprising them all the more. "Since you and Rias haven't killed each other then I can safely assume you are a devil and this is your group."

Sona chuckles with his completely correct answers. "I knew you weren't stupid, but I couldn't have imagined you'd be this smart."

Saji sighs. "Here I thought I was smarter than humans and then this guy shows up...life isn't fair!" Saji exclaims.

Yuudai rolls his eyes. "Even if you know I was brought back, that doesn't explain why I am here." He says. "Want to fill in that hole?"

Sona nods. "Recently there have been many instances of a fight, but everytime we arrive there is nothing unless you count bodies either unconscious. We are hoping that one like yourself can shed some light on these disturbances." She says.

Yuudai avoids eye contact comically. "I might be able to." He returns his gaze back on to her. "Ever since the night Issei was...revived into the life of a devil, fallen angels have been coming for my life." He answers earning even more shocked expressions except from Sona. "And those bodies are the result of how it ended."

Sona smirks and Saji finally stands up slamming his hands on the table. "That's it! What the hell are you?! You can't be human!" He exclaims.

Yuudai sighs bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "You have no idea how mind numbing that question is." He says. "Everybody keeps asking that and damn it, I want it to stop."

"Answer!" He orders.

The black haired boy shakes his head. "I'm a human. Deal with it." Saji slumps back into his seat.

"That brings up my next question. Considering all the fallen coming for you, what would you say to a contract of sorts?" Sona questions still holding that smirk.

Yuudai raises an eyebrow. "Well you certainly have my attention now."

"You see, these fallen angels are invading my territory and Rias Gremory has no intention of solving the problem right now. That being the case, I want you to exterminate those fallen for trespassing on Sitri and Gremory territory." She explains. "In return, I will let you off the hook for being an hour late to the school."

Yuudai grins. "So what you are saying is that since the fallen are only gunning for me that I should go and finish off my own quarrels while helping you out in the process.'

Sona smirks still. "That is the bottom line. I'd do it myself, but why do it myself if I can have someone do it for me?" She asks sounding fairly reasonable.

"That sounds fine to me." He tells her.

Saji jumps up earning a doll look from Yuudai. "President, may I accompany him to defeat these fallen angels!"

She shakes her head. "Although it would give you a dose of battle experience, this is his contract. He must prove his worth for Kuoh academy himself." She says. "I want you to carry this out by tonight." She tells Yuudai as Saji sits back down.

"No problem." Yuudai gives a look of approval to Sona. "Thanks for not taking the opportunity to try and convince me to join your group of devils." He thanks earning a small smile and nod from Sona.

Outside the window, Mittelt is deathly pale. She quickly races off to the abandoned church. She bursts into the church catching Raynare off guard. "We need to start that ritual right now!" Mittelt exclaims.

Raynare rolls her eyes. "Why rush this? We finally caught a stroke of luck with that human leaving us to ourselves." She says actually looking like a leader again.

"That's the problem!" She retorts. "He was just assigned with the job of EXTERMINATING us all! By tonight!"

Raynare returns to her pale skin look that she had for the past few days. "Y-you can't be serious. If that's the case then we do need to start now. Find the girl while I get everything ready. This will take a couple hours to finish preparations, so wait outside with Kalawarner when you finish getting the girl in!"

"Right away!" Mittelt says taking off to find her.

Raynare hurries down the stairs with horrible thoughts going through her head. "Why did he have to be the one charged with stopping us? Why not the Gremory's? They would be more than welcome here to fight us, but of course it is that damn boy. I need to finish this before he gets here. I have to."

Later With Yuudai

Yuudai looks at himself in the mirror to find himself in the clothes he had once whore when in Halkeginia. It really suits him still. Especially since he has grown and looks much cooler in it now. His sword is in his sheath and he has packed a couple bottles of water for no reason. Or is there a reason? Probably.

"Looks like I can finish these fallen angels now." Yuudai brings his hand to his chin in thought. "Maybe I should bring Issei along. After all, he was killed by her. Although this is my contract, so it might be kinda stupid to just bring in someone else." He just shrugs uncaringly.

He starts his trek to the abandoned church slowly, but with a purpose. After all, no use in attracting unwanted attention. Even though nobody would notice if he wanted to be fast. He just feels like being lazy at the moment.

As he reaches the halfway point to the church he finds a group of ten stray priests standing in front of himself shaking. "Why are you all shaking?" Yuudai wonders looking around. He is at the beginning of the forest to the abandoned church.

"B-because it's c-cold out!" One of them says obviously lying.

Yuudai deadpans. "So I guess I can just walk on by." He says going to walk past them. They make a path, but Yuudai already knew their plan.

Once in the middle he stops. "Get him!" One of the others yell coming at him from all sides pulling out light swords.

Yuudai rolls his eyes. He throws a sucker punch at the guy who yelled to attack sending him right into a tree creating a sound of bones breaking. Yuudai doesn't waste time and sends punches and kicks to all of the stray priests around him breaking arms, legs, a couple necks and spines. Finally, he is looking at the last one with a bored look.

"So I guess you all know of my arrival, right?" Yuudai questions. The priest only nods unable to speak. He falls on his butt backing up into a tree. "If it wasn't for the fact I am charged with killing you all, I'd actually spare you. Sadly, I have to." Yuudai then swiftly takes out his own sword and impales the priest through the head.

He pulls out his sword placing it back in his sheath. He looks around unhappy with results. All of them are dead, but they had the chance to run before he got there. They didn't have to die, but they decided to waste their life. He sighs walking towards the church again. He reaches the door without anymore interruption.

"Touch that door and I'll end your life." The voice of Mittelt threatens. He turns around to find Kalawarner and Mittelt floating above the ground.

"You two can't be serious." Yuudai says shaking his head. "I broke your wrist and I beat you down. What makes you to think you can win?"

The two fallen create spears for themselves. "We only need to bide time. Not win." Mittelt states. Kalawarner nods unwilling to speak ever since he placed her in front of the church beaten.

"Now that sounds intriguing. What would you be biding time for?" Yuudai wonders out loud.

Mittelt smirks. "For Raynare to take that blond girl's sacred gear. In the process, killing her." She tells him. His eyes widen in shock then are shadowed by his hair. "So that's all it takes to wipe away that smug attitude? A hostage?" She asks letting out a laugh that even got Kalawarner to do the same.

Yuudai grits his teeth. "You just screwed up…" He looks back up with a controlled rage brewing in his eyes. Kalawarner shuts up immediately, but Mittelt keeps laughing.

"What are you going to do? By now-" She is interrupted suddenly as she is choke slammed through a tree. Her windpipe is already fractured by that attack, but what really rips the air from her lungs is the sight of Yuudai. His hair is streaked blue again, but this time he is still in the air floating and his sword is plunging into her heart.

Yuudai throws her body to the ground kicking up dirt on impact. Yuudai looks to Kalawarner who is already trying to escape. He is suddenly in front of her kicks her right through the door the the church. The door are ripped off the hinges in the process. The teen speeds into the church to find Kalawarner already dying from the kick. The area where he kicked was right in between her eyes and that area is pushed in.

Yuudai shudders. "I think I might be getting a bit too brutal these days." He says to himself. "Now I need to get down there before anything else gets in the way." He says to himself.

Some distance away Freed is hiding out knowing what is happening. "The hell if I'm going to let that monster be the one to deal me in." The stray priest mutters.

Yuudai makes his way to a statue that seems to be out of place and tilted from its original placement. He moves it finding a staircase. He walks down quickly arriving at the bottom seeing an enormous amount of stray priests and Raynare grinning evilly with Asia limp beside her. Yuudai's eyes widen.

"I see that you finally arrived human." Raynare says full of glee. After all, she successfully stole Asia's sacred gear. "I'd say it's nice to see you, but I think it'll be nicer to see you dead."

Yuudai grits his teeth. "Damn it. I failed that Azazel guy." He states. His mind flashes back to when he took a fatal wound for Wales instantly setting him off. "I won't let her die in vain like I failed Wales. Not this time!" He yells running into the huge crowd of enemies. He doesn't bother wasting time and slices and dismembers each and every last one of the stray priests until it's only him covered in some blood that splashed onto him and Raynare who looks absolutely petrified. It's understandable since she just watched him decimate her entire room of underlings.

Yuudai glares at Raynare with a burning fury, but then his look softens once seeing Asia hanging beside her. He flashes to beside Asia cutting her down. Her body is still fairly warm, so her death is still recent. He sets her down on the floor returning his hateful on Raynare.

"It seems I remember some idiot Freed saying that he'd have you steal my sacred gear killing me in the process. While I may not know what a sacred gear is exactly, I can assume that is what happened to Asia." Yuudai says breathing in and out. "What would happen if I took it back from you to give it to Asia?" Yuudai questions seeing Raynare pale more.

"M-monster! You can't!" She stutters flying away out of the basement.

"Watch me." Yuudai moving quickly to the top of the stairs to watch an odd scene.

"Please devils! Sava me! Save me from that monster in the basement!" She screams as a shocked Rias Gremory and her peerage walk into the abandoned church. Yuudai speeds into the rafters of the church deciding to watch her feeble attempt of escaping.

"What? What is a fallen angel like you asking us devils for help?" Rias asks. "And why is there dead fallen angels and stray priests outside?"

Raynare's eyes widen in horror even more. "He killed them all! That monster killed them all! I'll do anything, just save me from him!" She begs starting to actually tear up.

"Did I seriously scare the will to be strong out of her?" Yuudai mutters to himself. "Huh. Guess I could of toned down the intensity of our encounters."

"Who is he?" Issei asks unhappily walking forward Raynare. "And this better not be some trick or I'll kill you myself."

She tenses up more. "He's taking too long to get up here, he's watching me!" She exclaims.

Yuudai deadpans at her. "Took her this long to notice?"

"Who?" Issei repeats starting to get a bad feeling now.

"I think his name was Yuudai!" She tells them getting looks of shock from all of the peerage especially from Rias.

"Yuudai his down there?" Rias asks hesitantly.

"He can't be. He has no reason to do any of this!" Issei says.

"Ouch. That stings." Yuudai mutters realizing it is going to shock Issei to no end when and if he finds out Yuudai did all of this.

Raynare looks up to the rafters where Yuudai is perched backing away towards the wall. "There he is!" She exclaims.

They all look up to find nothing. Yuudai has moved quickly beside Raynare slipping past their vision. "So where is her sacred gear?" Yuudai questions quietly.

She shakily raises her fingers revealing two rings that seem to radiate a strange calming power. "P-please don't kill me." She whimpers quietly.

"I would, but I am under orders to kill you and if that wasn't the case, you possibly killed Asia permanently. Unfortunately for you, she was supposed to be under my protection." Yuudai says. He grabs Raynare with one arm around around her waist and his other hand to hold over her mouth then speeds her back down to the basement as the devils turnaround.

"She got away!" Issei exclaims. "We only looked away for a moment!"

Rias shakes her head. "I don't think she got away. Something is here and I think whatever it is, it has her. And if I had to go on what she said, it is the unknown Yuudai. Still as much a mystery as when I first heard of him."

Downstairs, Yuudai is glaring at Raynare who is leaning against the cross looking very fearful. "So we can either do this where I kill you now or after I take her sacred gear back from you." Yuudai states.

"Kokabiel! Don't let him kill me!" Raynare yells to nobody. Nobody that cared to listen anyway.

Yuudai sighs. "So there is an accomplice in your scheming. Unfortunately, it could be the rope you're trying to hold onto, so I guess I'll kill you now." Yuudai says swinging his sword through her head ending her life. He attempts to ignore the sound of her body hitting the floor in favor for crouching and taking off Asia's rings.

He brings the ring to Asia and places them on her fingers hoping for some kind of miracle, but all that happens is a soft green glow. Then nothing. This brings a grimace to Yuudai's face.

"I really shouldn't have expected anything less." He says to himself. "If it was that easy then Wales would still be alive." An idea comes to his head. He really doesn't like it though. "I guess I can protect her from the shadows." He looks up to find Rias and her peerage looking at him with wide eyes. "Revive this girl if you know what is good for you." Yuudai tells them getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Issei exclaims. Yuudai looks at the boy he saw die the first time he saw Raynare. "Why did you do all of this?"

Yuudai sighs. "Because I had a contract with someone that wanted all these fallen dead. And Asia was the victim in their plans. She deserves life." Yuudai explains.

"Who wanted them dead?" Rias asks. Yuudai gives her a cold stare.

"Maybe you should ask your friend Sona, she might know." He then disappears in a burst of speed out of the church. "I'm not sorry Sona, you never said that I couldn't tell anyone."

From the distance a twelve winged fallen angel is watching is silence and on the opposite end, unknowing of each others presence, is a certain bird watching him from the eyes of a bird. Two being of evil watching him. Uncaring of the Red Dragon Emperor, but interested in Yuudai, the human from another dimension.

End

And that is done! I'm not dead! Yet! Unless one of you do it or one of the psychos I know do it first...running!

And I don't have much to say, so thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	6. Straight Into The Phoenix

Hey hey hey! What is up my buddies and budettes? Now I created another word. I'm a genius!

(And yes, the timeline is a bit different, so the progress is started up quicker because of Yuudai's involvement.) Anyway, how about some words on an online tab that you more than likely just stumbled upon.

Chapter 6: Straight Into The Phoenix

"And that's about it." Yuudai says to Sona sitting in a chair in front of her in the student council office.

"Very good." Sona nods her head to Saji. Saji then makes a mark on Yuudai's attendance sheet making it say he was there. "And now that our contract is complete, you may go on your merry way." She tells him. "If it's alright, I'd like to keep you at hand for future potential contracts."

Yuudai puts a hand to his chinl. "As long as you have something for me in return then I see no harm in that." Yuudai answers. "By the way, I do know that this is your own way of getting me close enough to be considered part of your group of devils." He says. "But just know, I'll do the same for anyone else, as long as they are anyone not related to that crimson haired guy."

Sona sighs at that. "That reminds me. I've been meaning to ask why you seems to hate Sirzechs so much. After all, he saved from another dimension."

Yuudai rolls his eyes. "Saved? Yeah right. He took me away from a war that I could've stopped. My friends are likely dead because of him." Yuudai explains.

"You were about to fight in a war?" Sona asks in slight shock.

"Yeah. I pretty much wiped out an entire onslaught of them saving an entire village and therefore the region I was in." Yuudai tells her.

'So this boy here has been to war...so young.' She thinks to herself.

Yuudai gets up from his seat. "I ask of you that that piece of my past stays in this room and not to anyone else other than those here."

Sona nods. "That is only fair. Once again, thank you for your work."

Yuudai walks out the room without another word closing the door behind him. Sona looks at Saji and Tsubaki since they are the only ones there at the moment. "I trust that you two won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not." The two say at the same time.

Sona puts her own hand to her chin. 'That explains why he is skilled in fighting, but that can't be the only reason he is so strong. What could it be?"

Yuudai walks to class sitting at his seat deciding to actually participate in class for once. He finally got some of his aggression out, so he can look at the teacher without wishing the teacher was somehow sick or dead or something stupid. The bell rings signaling the beginning of class. The teacher quiets the room down.

"I have some news today everyone. We have a new student joining our class." He announces starting up tons of whispering from the students. "Quiet down!" The teacher orders. "You may come in now."

The door opens showing someone Yuudai half expected never to see again. The long haired blond walks to the front of the room earning admirers already. She gives the class getting squeals as she bows.

"My name is Asia Argento, I hope to be good friends with you all." She states happily. The class goes insane and gathers around her trying to get her attention, but she shies away from the questions. She spots Yuudai growing a big smile. "It's good to see you again Yuudai!" She says from the front of the room.

Suddenly Yuudai is getting glares from every guy in the room and interested girls staring at him curiously. Yuudai smirks thinking of a way to get under the everyones skin. "Hi Asia. It's nice to see you too. Why don't you sit by me?" He offers.

The guys look to Asia hoping she says no. "Sure." She replies.

"Damn that Yuudai! He swears he isn't interested in girls then a totally cute one walks in and he already has her in his claws!" A guy with glasses, Motohama, exclaims.

"I know right?! It's total bull!" His friend Matsuda agrees.

Asia walks over taking her seat beside him to his right. "So how have you been Asia?" Yuudai asks deciding to befriend the girl. After all, her captors are all dead, so he doesn't need to watch his actions that cause her harm. Not that he did in the first place.

She smiles at him more. "I'm feeling really excited." She says. "I never got to be in this kind of school before." She looks at his hand with the ring on it on the table finding strange markings. One of them being the gandalfr rune and the other the one to summon his gun of darkness. "What are those tattoos of yours?"

He tenses up not expecting her to them. "You can see them?" He asks earning a nod from her. "That makes two people that can see." He mutters. "Both of which have died then have been brought back." Yuudai looks Asia in the eyes. "Follow me." He tells her walking out of the classroom with her.

"You lucky dog! We'll get you!" The two perverts yell.

Once in private, Yuudai looks at her. "What do you remember when you were revived." Yuudai questions.

She backs up one step surprised. "How did you know I was revived?"

"Because I'm the one that killed every last fallen angel in that church for killing you and while trying to get to you." He tells Asia. Her eyes widen. "If you tell me what you remember then I'll tell you what these are." He compromises showing his runes.

She cringes watching his hand. "It's only fair I guess. I remember miss Rias bringing me back then telling me that I was very lucky. She then explained what I've become. She never explained who killed all the fallen...only that a mysterious boy did it."

Yuudai forces himself not to facepalm. "Mysterious? I think I'm easier to read than an open book." Yuudai mutters. "Though I could be wrong about that." H e continues. "Anyway, I made a promise, so I'll tell you." He breathes in and out. "These are runes that I received when I became a familiar." Yuudai admits.

Her eyes widen. "You are a familiar?" She asks in surprise.

He nods. "I was once a mage's familiar and some things happened that made me be ripped away and brought back." He explains. "To this day, I am still unsure if i am that mage's familiar or if the bond was broken."

Asia smiles at Yuudai brightly. "Does it matter?" She questions. "You have enough skill to beat an entire group of fallen on your own, so in a way, you are still protecting that mage."

Yuudai laughs lightly. "Maybe."

Riser Phoenix Territory

"So you plan on meeting with your fiance only to find information on that boy?" Ravel, Riser's sister, questions.

"When you put it like that it sounds awful, but that's the idea. But Riser needs to know what the Great Satan has brought in and why he seems to be able to frighten those fallen angels to such an extent." Riser Phoenix replies.

"Do you plan on making her come back and be your wife while up there?" Ravel continues to question.

"Absolutely! It'd be even better if that boy happened to be part of her peerage." Riser says. "That way I can use him however I want."

"Unfortunately, that is only wishful thinking." Yubelluna cuts in.

"Riser knows." Riser says. "However, I will find out that boy and if I can't have him then I'll kill him." Riser grins evilly. "Ready the portal, I'll be heading out soon."

With Kokabiel

"That boy is a monster! And you want me to fight him again?!" Freed Sellson questions in disbelief.

The twelve winged fallen angel nods with a smirk. "I expect you to fight and kill him." Kokabiel states.

"How?! Our entire operation was trashed by that boy alone!" Freed asks incredulously.

Kokabiel's smirk only widens. "How about fighting with excalibur?"

Freed suddenly drops his fear like a ten ton weight. "Well then you certainly have my full cooperation." He answers growing his first grin since his first meeting with Yuudai.

Back At Kuoh Academy

Yuudai jumps out running out of the classroom immediately as the bell rings signaling the end of school for the day escaping the teacher. "I'm not done with you! You still will have to come back eventually then you'll be mine!" The teacher yells after him.

Yuudai laughs as he slows down. "I only threw my book to kill that bee, he should be grateful I killed it."

"It kind of hit him in the face." Asia states sweat dropping while walking up to him.

"I still think he should have thanked me before threatening to mawl me after class." Yuudai says comedically.

"Hey Asia." Issei greets walking to her and Yuudai.

"Hello Issei." Asia greets back.

"I see you found Yuudai already." Issei says chuckling.

"Yes I did. We actually have the same class!" Asia tells him.

"I know. I am in that class too. I just couldn't get my voice loud enough over everybody." Issei replies.

"So Issei, are you here to hang out or something?" Yuudai asks. Issei shakes his head. "Are you here for her?" He asks.

"Yeah. You can walk with us if you want." Issei offers.

"Sure, why not?" Yuudai replies. The three proceed to walk out and towards the ORC building. "Well I should be off. See you two later." Yuudai says walking away to his house.

Asia and Issei walk in the club feeling a gust of wind before finding the whole peerage sitting there with a woman that seems to be a maid or something. "Hello you two." Rias greets.

"So your entire peerage is here now, is that right?" The woman asks.

"That is correct." Rias answers.

"How disappointing." She, Grayfia, states catching Rias off guard. "I thought you would have been able to convince that boy your brother brought back to join your peerage."

Rias grits her teeth. "Well it's kind of hard to do that when he hates my brother and refuses to have any part of any of his relatives." Rias states.

Grayfia sighs. "He could have been the key to your escape from your engagement."

Issei's eyes widen in surprise. "Wait! President is engaged?!"

Grayfia sets her eyes on the boy. "Yes she is. To Riser Phoenix." She answers as a circle with symbols and flames appear in the middle of the room.

"Why the hell is this happening right now?" Rias asks herself in irritation. "None of my peerage is ready for this."

A blond man rises from the flames flamboyantly with a smirk planted on his face. "It's been so long since Riser has been in the human world." The man says. "Can't say Riser missed it."

Issei deadpans pointing a finger at him. "Please don't tell me this guy is your fiance."

Riser looks at Issei with a look of amusement. "So she has told you all of our marriage." Riser says with his smirk still intact.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, I will never marry you Riser Phoenix!" She states gritting her teeth from the anger of merely seeing him.

"Calm down Rias Gremory. While Riser intends to take you back down to get married, there is some business in the human world to deal with beforehand." Riser says.

Rias tilts her head confused. "Like what?"

"Finding that boy that your brother brought back a year back. I was hoping you could point me in his direction." Riser finds Rias sighing.

Yuudai deadpans at nothing hiding under Rias' desk. He hid there using his speed earlier. "The devils really need a hobby." He mutters. "I do too." He adds knowing it is pretty stupid to be spying on the person he doesn't like and her group.

"Why would we tell you?" Issei asks.

"Because if none of you do then Riser will take his fiance after burning you all to a crisp." Riser tells him. Yuudai stays under the desk. "Maybe I'll take the pretty blond here back too. As my side chick I believe the humans call it."

Yuudai's hair is suddenly streaked in blue and standing in front of Riser glaring at him. "Try it and I promise you'll find yourself bleeding out on the ground outside." Yuudai threatens startling everyone in the room.

End

And finished the next chapter like a boss! That was pretty quick actually. Who knew? I guess the inspiration is real.

I know the pace seems super fast, but this is the way I would see the supernatural world reacting to an anomaly like Yuuai. Even Riser.

And I have a question that was brought up by a reader. Who would like Yuudai to have a harem? And if you would, who would you like to see in it? More than likely Asia would be in it since she never had a chance to bond with Issei.

With that said, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	7. Threats And Facts

What's up?! The sky? A bird? Maybe a flaming chicken? Definitely a flaming chicken.

Welcome back readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't have anything to say, so read I guess.

Chapter 7: Threats And Facts

Riser grins letting out a maniacal laugh. "So you are here! You made Riser's job so much easier!"

"Stop talking in third person!" Yuudai growls. "It's really annoying."

Rias and her peerage stare at Yuudai with worry in their faces. Rias is worried more for the fact Riser has interest in the boy. The fact he even knows of him is alarming.

"You tell him Yuudai!" Issei cheers.

"As much as seeing him bleeding would be nice, I'm afraid a mere human like you wouldn't be able to beat an immortal." Grayfia states.

Yuudai doesn't even take his eyes off Riser. "Watch me."

"So cool." Issei states.

"Rather foolish." Kiba comments.

"I hate to admit it, but compared to Riser, not even an army of fallen angel and stray priests would match up to Riser." Akeno says.

"No...that wasn't the extent to his power." Koneko states looking at Yuudai in curiosity.

"Such a fiesty human. If you agree to agree to being my pawn to use whenever Riser pleases, Riser'll spare the blond." Riser offers.

"How about this. You get the hell back to where you came from or I kick the crap out of you." Yuudai replies.

Riser frowns. "You dare to threaten the heir to the Phoenix family?"

"I don't care who you are, what you are or where you're from. This will end with you gone and Asia and Issei safe." Yuudai states.

"Oh? You don't care about the beautiful Rias Gremory?" Riser questions.

"Like I care what becomes of her." Yuudai says cold heartedly. "Her brother took me away when I was needed most. I have no intention of helping her or her family for my whole life. Not directly anyway."

"That actually really hurt." Rias says.

"That would hurt anyone to be honest." Akeno agrees.

"Riser wants to have a test first." Riser states. "Is my peerage enough to defeat you?" Suddenly behind him twelve girls appear. Each unique, but not enough for Yuudai to care (Meaning the author is being too lazy to describe them all right now). "Mira, show this boy that he should learn to accept generous offers when offered."

Mira nods moves forward quickly attempting to have him with her wooden staff. Yuudai sees this as a slow movement, so he waits then grabs the staff once close and rips it from her hands then in the same flow, spins letting the staff hit her abdomen sending her into the wall in the other side of the the room. Yuudai glares at Riser throwing the staff away from him.

"Nice try, but I'm not slow." Yuudai states.

His peerage looks at Mira noticing she is out cold. "She's unconscious." Yubelluna says letting Riser know.

Riser glares right back at Yuudai. "You think you are so strong, don't you?"

"It's hard not to when I sent your underling into the wall. Without any effort." Yuudai replies.

"No fighting." Grayfia orders. Her eyes clearly show some respect for the human boy now. "Originally, Sirzechs assumed you and Ria's we're going to argue ending in the result of a rating game, but I see you'd rather fight Yuudai here."

"Where are you going with this?" Riser asks as respectful as he can manage.

"I mean that you will be participating in two unofficial rating games." Grayfia tells him. "The first is against Rias and her peerage for her freedom and the other is against Yuudai."

Rias sighs in relief. "But isn't it unorthodox to fight a human with an entire peerage and a very powerful leader?" Rias asks.

"Yes, but your brother has allowed any devils that wish to fight him in a rating game is allowed as long as it's unofficial." Grayfia informs.

"Your brother sucks!" Yuudai tells Rias with his fist raised comedically. Yuudai then smirks. "Kind of like Riser's girls here." He points at his peerage earning sounds of girls being offended.

Riser grits his teeth. "Keep your mouth shut human." Riser orders.

"Or else what? What are you going to do?" Yuudai taunts. Ile and Nel walk over pulling out a chainsaw each. "Why are you two carrying freaking chainsaws?"

"Easy!"

"To chop-"

"-you up!" The two finish each other's sentence running at him.

Yuudai glances at Grayfia earning a hesitant nod. He readies himself right when the twins flank him from both sides. Yuudai jumps as the two spie their chainsaws at him from opposite sides. Once over the chainsaws, he spin kicks Nel in the chin knocking her unconscious as well. Yuudai lands on the floor and propels himself towards Ile sending a sucker right into her gut.

On connection, she coughs up some blood and her eyes go white dropping to her knees. She falls on the floor face first with a thud. Yuudai returns his gaze back on Riser who is looking very irritated.

"You don't look to happy." Yuudai observes. "Good. It's a nice thing to see."

"How dare you make a mockery of Riser Phoenix!?" Ravel exclaims in anger.

Yuudai looks to the twin funnel shaped hair girl deadpanning. "I think you know how well that phrase has worked on me...did you say Phoenix?" Yuudai questions.

Ravel smirks at him. "Of course! Brother and I have the blood from the immortal phoenix itself!"

Yuudai sighs. "While that may be surprising, it doesn't change the fact that I will beat him down." The black haired boy with blue streaks looks back to Riser. "You and your team better practice hard if you want a chance at landing a solid blow."

Riser frowns. "I'll have you eating those words human."

Yuudai walks to the door. "Unlikely. Hey Issei and Asia, let me know when the rating game or whatever will be."

"No problem! I can't wait for you to beat him!" Issei replies. "You're the man dude! Truly an inspiration!" He then remembers his comment about Rias. "Somewhat.'

"Thank you." He says walking out the door closing it behind himself.

"Not exactly what I expected." Grayfia says out of nowhere.

"I really wish someone else brought him back here." Rias states. "That way I could get him in my peerage."

"Get those three up off the floor." Riser orders his peerage. "While Riser may have been expecting an abnormal, that human is something more." He looks back at Grayfia. "Ten days for both battles? On the same day." She nods approvingly. "Train hard Rias Gremory, for we will be training to fight the human and if you don't train that hard either then you'll only be walking into a fight you couldn't even win in the first place."

Rias sweat drops. "That's actually the most useful thing I've ever heard from your mouth." She says.

Riser wordlessly disappears in a portal with their house sign with his entire peerage. Rias sits on the couch unsure of how to feel. "Why must brother screw up something that could have been my biggest accomplishment then make it worse by telling the whole underworld that they can fight him?"

"Sirzechs is only trying to help in his own way." Grayfia states defending Sirzechs in her usual tone. "If he fights the devils of the underworld then he thinks that perhaps he can finish his anger off long enough to let him know what truly happened after he left the last dimension."

With Yuudai

"So you improvised it seems." Azazel says from beside Yuudai.

He looks to the fallen angel nodding. "I couldn't let her die. No matter how much I hate the way she was brought back."

Azazel laughs a little bit. "Putting that aside, I actually did come here for a reason."

Yuudai raises an eyebrow. "Oh? And here I thought you came to have a nice chat." Yuudai jokes.

"While I'd love to do that soon, right now would be a terrible time." Azazel tells him. "I assume you know the story of excalibur and how it was broken into pieces?"

"Actually I do." Yuudai answers.

"Well all but two of the blades were stolen." Azazel informs the black haired teen. "And the leader that planned the operation has his eyes set on you."

The teen sighs. "Why am I so popular?"

"When you are brought back by a satan and then kill an entire group of fallen angels with everyone under the assumption you are human people tend to notice." The fallen leader states.

"Why do you care if they are aiming for me?" Yuudai asks.

"Because I want you to have someone that you can count on to have you informed on things like this. After all, who else will?" Azazel replies.

"Fair point." Yuudai deadpans at the man. "And you wanted a powerful ally, didn't you?"

Azazel laughs scratching his cheek. "Well helping you deserves advantages, am I right?"

Yuudai laughs a little bit himself. "I guess you're not wrong."

"Well that's all I had to tell you, good luck on your odd rating game." Azazel says. "Honestly, this is the first time it has happened." The man's eyes narrow. "Watch out for anyone going by the term Hero Faction or Khaos Brigade." He advises disappearing with only a couple black feathers left.

Yuudai tilts his head. "The Hero Faction and Khaos Brigade? He makes it sound like those people are trouble." Yuudai mutters. He shrugs. "Oh well. They're not causing any trouble right now, so I guess it doesn't matter."

High in the air, a man in silver armor is watching unimpressed. 'This is the human that I've heard Azael talk so much about?' He thinks. 'Pitiful.' The mysterious guy is about to leave until he notices the human is looking right at him. 'How did he notice me?'

Yuudai keeps a blank face staring at the person in the sky. He wordlessly turns walking away. He has no interest in anyone right now. Not anyone like that at least.

'So he isn't completely pitiful. I'll test him one of these days.' The guy thinks leaving.

Next Day

"Please help us train!" Rias requests bowing in front of a drowsy Yuudai. Behind Rias is her peerage staring in shock. They never thought they'd see the day she begged someone for anything. They are in the ORC building since Issei and Asia dragged Yuudai to the building upon Rias' orders.

Yuudai rubs his eyes trying to get rid of the sleepiness. "I thought I made it clear yesterday that I would never help someone related to that crimson haired guy." He states releasing a yawn. "Jeez, I sound so unthreatening this early in the morning."

"I'm not even asking you to help me!" Rias exclaims. She then points to her peerage. "I'm asking you to help them! If we lose that Rating Game then not only will I be forced to marry him, but my peerage will be subjected to anything that he wants and be trapped in the underworld forever…"

Yuudai sighs. "So you can put your life on the word that this is for their sake and not just for yourself?" Yuudai questions.

Rias nods. "I swear my life on it!"

Yuudai looks into her eyes looking for any sign of deceit. He then looks over her peerage. "I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to help with since I typically use close range combat." He says leaving out the fact he has a gun made of pure darkness then steals any magic based thing's power and form allowing him to absorb the magic from only blue bullets.

"I don't know, I just want you to help them become stronger!" Rias says.

"Fine. Just remember that if I think you are only asking for my help for your own benefits then I'll end my training right then and there." Yuudai warns.

Rias smiles happily. "Thank you so much. I thought you'd say no again."

Yuudai sighs. "I would have, but I want to watch over Asia and get Issei strong enough to do it himself." He explains. "The others I don't know, so I guess they are just lucky to have them in your little group." Yuudai lets a sly grin show. "Plus if I can see Riser lose twice in a row it'd make an awesome video to watch again and again whenever I need to laugh at something disappointing."

Issei lets out a laugh. "I actually planned on recording your fight with him for the same reason." He admits.

The group stare at the two boys. "Hey, us guys with senses of humor need a scapegoat once in a while. " Yuudai states defending him and Issei. Rias shakes her head giggling a little bit. "Well it seems part of my soul just died. Metaphorically." Yuudai mutters.

"Thanks for agreeing. We are heading out right now. So get what you need for the next ten days and we'll be heading out." Rias tells Yuudai.

Yuudai's mind flashes back to the moment before he left for Newcastle with his old friends and unknown enemy at that point making him smile. "Alright then. I'll be back soon."

End

And that is the finish to this chapter! I think this was fairly well done. Do you? THEN FREAKING TELL ME! Hehe, I'm just playing around, you don't have to.

Yes, Yuudai is hiding some things and still remembers his past. Deal with it. I enjoy this. And what do you think about Yuudai having his own battle with Riser solo? Don't worry, I'll more than likely flesh out the exact reason at some point.

And nobody has said their opinions about the harem thing, so I guess you all don't care. The harem will be pretty much love and not really all about lust. And another question (SHUT UP AUTHOR!), when shall I have Yuudai fight Vali? Sucks that one isn't up to you hehe.

With nothing else to say, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing, pming and have a great day/night/morning!


	8. Training Devils

Here we are! Where? Here. Where is here? None of our business!

Darth56: thank you! And yeah, I know that very well. OCs usually are too unchanging and boring, but my friend Yuudai actually has a past bringing in some plot for a rolling story. I hope you continue to like this!

So how are we today? Good I hope. If not then sorry, but I can't help without the help of this story! So read!

Chapter 8: Training Devils

Yuudai looks down the hill at the group of devils while leaning against his things he brought. He sighs looking behind himself. Right there is the Gremory's little vacation house (Bull. It's a mini mansion.) which he will be staying at for the next nine days isolated with only the devils to keep company. Not his exact idea of a vacation, but it is better than nothing.

"Get over here and help us!" Yuudai looks to Issei who just shouted at him.

"What's my motivation?" The black haired teen asks.

"I'll do your chores for the next nine days!" Issei offers. Faster than he could think, Issei is standing next to Yuudai with his bag on the ground.

"I'll let you know when you're needed my young butler." Yuudai tells him grinning.

"I so should have sucked it up." Issei mutters.

Rias sighs. "He was supposed to do it himself as a form of training." Rias says unfortunately not being heard by the two males already at the top of the hill.

Asia walks up without a bag seeing as she had Issei do it. She stands beside the two boys waiting for Kiba, Koneko, Akeno and Rias. Yuudai picks up his belongings and starts walking the mansion.

"I'm heading in to find a room. I'll see you all in a bit." Yuudai says. "Issei, come and get me when you all decide to start training." He proceeds to walk into the building finding a room fairly quick.

He sets his stuff down beside his bed. Yuudai then takes stuff out putting them away in their temporary resting place. The feeling of being watched falls over him causing him to subtly look around. The feeling doesn't leave at all, so he looks out a window to see a feline figure in the woods. The teen laughs to himself.

"I had that feeling over a cat? I really need to stop being so paranoid." Yuudai states out loud. However, he knows that whatever watching him is still around, so he is trying to make it seem he's off guard.

Some knocks sound at his door a few minutes later. The door opens to Issei looking fairly frightful. "We are ready. But Rias and Akeno are going to be helping Asia grow her magical power while you help Kiba, Koneko and I." He informs.

"That's fine." Yuudai says walking with Issei outside to a wide open field. He looks over the devils slowly calculating them based on their stature and body language. "So you all are going to be bruised up by the end of this. Got it?"

The three deadpan at his blunt out of nowhere statement. "Why do you say that?" Kiba asks.

"Because the best way to learn is through experience." Yuudai answers. "But I want you each to throw a punch at me first. As hard as you can. If I think you are holding back I'll punch you back until you give it your best punch." Yuudai instructs.

Koneko steps up first cracking her knuckles. "My pleasure." She says in a stoic voice.

She pulls back her fist then lets it fly at Yuudai. He holds his hand out catching her fist creating a wave of dust from the wave of power emitted. Yuudai frowns and punches her in the gut emitting a sound of pain from her. He sighs.

"I thought you'd be the first to come at me with everything you've got." Yuudai states. "Now are you going to give it your all or give up the very first moment of training?"

Koneko glares at him. "Up yours." She insults sending an even stronger punch for his own gut. He still catches the fist, but his face lightens up.

"Nowhere near your best, but I think the only way you'll get through to using it is breaking through your emotional wall." Yuudai evaluates. He punches her in the forehead knocking her to the ground with a headache. "Sadly, I won't be the one able to help you do it." He points to Kiba. "Now you."

Kiba uses his speed to run at him to use the force of his speed to add more strength to hit Yuudai, but the teen blocks the attack with his forearm. He definitely felt that, but it is easy to notice that Kiba used his speed to his advantage. Yuudai nods.

"Is this your best?" Yuudai questions.

Kiba scratches behind his head. "Well I typically use swords as my offensive and defensive, so I think it is."

Yuudai accepts that answer. "Now for you Issei. Put your power into this punch."

Issei smirks summoning a red gauntlet with an emerald in the middle. "Whatever you say." He says throwing his own sucker punch at Yuudai. It connects, but only with Yuudai's own fist. The fist stops Issei's own in its tracks. "W-what the?"

The teen instructor nods. "Looks like you all need training in different areas."

"What do you suggest?" Kiba asks.

"Well first thing is to have two of you partner up and the last one partners up with me." He instructs. Not even a second later Issei is next to Kiba.

"Well Kiba and I are partnered up." Issei states.

"Good. Because you two are going to help each other. Kiba will be the instructor for you in whatever he believes you need work in and while you do whatever he says he will be doing some durability training." Yuudai tells the two.

"You got it." Kiba says. "Let's go Issei." Kiba says walking to their own little area.

Yuudai looks to Koneko with a small grin. "Ready to start your speed training?" He asks rhetorically.

She stands up sighing. "Sure." She answers.

"Then start with trying to hit me. Don't stop until you can land a hit!" Yuudai tells her.

"What if I stop my attack for a moment." She asks.

"Good question." He says. "For each moment I believe you to be leaving an opening, not focusing or stop for more than a second I will go on the offensive until you can continue to try to hit me."

Her eyes darken. "I'm going to beat Issei senseless." She states.

"Start!"

Later

"Thanks for dinner." Yuudai thanks the girls, minus Koneko. Speaking of her, she is bruised and bleeding a bit.

"It's no trouble." Asia says.

Rias nods in agreement. "So how did all your training go?" She asks Koneko, Kiba and Issei.

Kiba and Issei are sweating and Issei is bruised in some areas. "Fairly well." Kiba replies.

"Kiba needs to learn the word restraint!" Issei exclaims. "His training was so tiring!"

Koneko sends a death glare at Issei. "Shut up." She tells him. He puts his hands up with a nervous laugh.

"What did you and Yuudai do Koneko?" Akeno asks. "It looks like it was pretty intense."

"It was hell." Koneko states.

"She said it was hell, but I guarantee she won't keep her eyes off the enemy anymore." Yuudai says. "Will you?" She only shakes her head. "Good."

"Hey Yuudai." Issei gets Yuudai's attention. "I need to talk to you later."

Yuudai shrugs. "Alright then. Just find me out at the field later."

"Thanks." Issei then turns to Asia. "So how was your magic training?"

Her face starts to sparkle in excitement. "It was so cool! I am actually able to use some minor based magic spells!"

"That's great Asia!" Issei complements.

"Thanks Issei!" Asia then looks to Yuudai to see if he will complement her too, but he isn't looking at her. Or anyone at the table. His gaze is out the window as if watching something.

"Sorry everyone, I'll be right back." Yuudai says getting up. He then walks out hurting Asia a little bit.

"I guess he just won't ever like me." Rias states with a sigh thinking he left because of her very presence.

Once outside in the dark shade in the outer lining woods, he stops. "Who are you?" He asks.

The feline figure from earlier approaches him with the shape of human features now apparent. Yuudai tenses himself up. He has seen many things, but cat people are a first. The person reveals themself showing that it is a very beautiful girl. Once again, not too much clothing. She has a similar appearance to Koneko if the girl was shorter and more conservative. Another noticeable trait is that she has the feel of deceit all around her.

"Nyea" She says in the way a cat would.

Yuudai sighs. "Nearest cosplay convention is...actually I have no idea. I really need to keep up with that." Yuudai tells himself. "Either way, I'm sure it is some ways away."

The girl laughs short and sweetly. "You already know I'm real, nyea." She says knowingly. "What I don't know is how you knew I was here."

He waits a moment. "Skill." He answers hoping he nailed that comedic timing.

The girl sweat drops. "Uh, right." She straightens her features to a seductive face.

Yuudai doesn't let the tension go anywhere, only in his stance. "Tell me why you are here before I give you a first hand experience of what kind of training your sister went through." He threatens.

Her face first takes a look of shock. "N-nyea? How did you know that?"

Yuudai shows off a self satisfied smirk. "I didn't. I had a very convincing thought that is was possible and it seems I was right again."

Her face turns into her own smirk. "Well I also happen to know that you came from another dimension against your will." She states.

"Who doesn't?" Yuudai asks.

"What if I could help you get revenge on the person responsible or return you to that dimension, nyea?" She questions.

Yuudai grits his teeth in anger. "Don't you dare toy with me like that."

'Perfect! Falling right on in my trap.' She thinks. "Oh, but I'm not toying with you, nyea."

"What will it take then?" Yuudai demands. His mind then stops. "Nevermind."

Her face turns into confusion. "What did you just say?"

"I said nevermind. Even if I went back I'd only be finding everyone dead at this point." He admits finally after so long of knowing this. "I refuse to bring anyone into my own fight, so take your offers elsewhere."

She frowns. "Unknowns have no right to say no." She states teleporting behind him with her power. His senses kick in and he blocks with his arm only to have it cut deeply from her claws her nails grew into.

He sucks in some air spreading his senses to predict her moves. She teleports again from his side to attack, but he dodges while throwing a sucker punch towards her face, but she once again teleports to his other side. As another slash is sent his way he fluently moves to kick her while barely avoiding her claws. She once again teleports away appearing a few yards away.

"How disappointing, nyea." She says sighing. "I guess everyone just over exaggerated your strength."

He activates his ring turing his hair into the familiar blue streaks he has come to know. She raises an eyebrow only to blink in pain as she finds herself on the ground with a bloody nose. She looks around to find Yuudai standing where she was. She tries to be angry, but it honestly excites her. She gets back up grinning.

"Are you trying to get me excited?" She asks. "Cause it's working." She whispers seductively.

Yuudai just deadpans. "You so took the satisfaction of knocking you off your feet from me." He states. "Now stay away from here lady. And tell anyone else that knows my backstory to stop stalking me. It's getting annoying."

He turns around to walk away. "Of course, my strong man." She replies. He whirls around to scold her, but she is already gone.

"Damn. Now I got a crazy stalker lady." Yuudai mutters. He turns off his power and walks back to the mini mansion.

As he walks in he finds nobody even in the dining room now. His plate is the only one there still though. The teen shrugs sitting down. Yuudai then starts eating alone. His vision shows him eating around a fire when he was traveling with Guiche, Kirche and Tabitha. All laughing and joking.

"You are all alone here and you still zone out." Issei states. "Glad it wasn't because of any of us."

Yuudai shakes his head getting rid of the image. "Yeah, sorry about that. So what did you need to ask me?"

Issei takes a deep breath and looks him in the eyes. "How did you become so strong and become so cold?"

"Do you honestly want to know?" Yuudai asks. Issei nods without hesitation. He sighs motioning for Issei to sit down. "Well if I'm going to tell you, I'm going to tell you a story of my upbringing. Now keep this a secret between us."

End

FINISHED! How'd you like it? Great! I'm thinking this was productive.

What could happen now? Two members of the Khaos Brigade have already shown themselves to him and one already is crushing on him. Too bad Yuudai doesn't play around with that kind of trickery. I think next chapter will fly by and have the Riser fight. You know what that means. If it is, then it'll be a long chapter! But should I show Rias' fight too? Or only Yuudai's?

Without much else to say, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and having a great day/night/morning!


	9. Fighting The Heat

Hey there folks! I see you found my extra chapter. Do you feel special? Good. Cause your not. Neither am I. But have you about that guy at Lost Pause? He's definitely a special snowflake! Just playing around, he's amazing.

TDGod: Thanks for your input. Unfortunately it seems I couldn't involve anymore than this for now.

Chapter 9: Fighting The Heat

"I said to attack me, not throw randomly placed attacks." Yuudai states moving around once again on a field of blackened grass. He's kept his arm wrapped up in gauze ever since the first night. When he was clawed to be specific.

Akeno's features twitch. "You don't have to talk the whole time." She says irritably. For the past few hours she has been training, but all that's been happening is her throwing magic attack at him. All of them miss.

Yuudai dodges moves again right in front of Akeno. "Well I have to do something so that I'm not completely bored." He taunts. He moves back a few yards. Akeno's eyes darken showing some electricity spark around her body. The teen boy smirks. "So you've been holding back on me. Shame on you. Come at me with all you've got now." He tells her feeling excited for the first time in the whole five days they've been at the little mini mansion.

She wordlessly fires off twenty bolts of electricity all at once at the teen knowing that he has two options. Dodge again or show off his trick that he hasn't used since killing the first fallen angel. "No use in showing off my trump card." He tells himself.

Yuudai moves around the bolts noticing that the bolts are very charged. On impact, the electricity explodes in an attempt to catch him off guard. The memory of his chest scar from a lightning bolt pops in his head. He rolls his eyes. These things are nowhere near that level.

"Alright Akeno, you can take a break now." Yuudai allows her watching as she falls on the ground. "I guess I drained her."

"I-is it safe to come out?" Issei asks poking his head out the door of the mini mansion.

"Yes it is young buttler." Yuudai replies.

"He said we're safe!" Issei calls inside the building. In a mere minute, the whole peerage is outside.

Rias walks in front of the group. "I need a moment to scope Issei's power increase. Is that fine Yuudai?" She asks.

Yuudai nods. "Go right ahead. I'm actually interested in how strong he got too."

'He's interested?! I can't let him down! Not when he will force me through more grueling training! More like torture…' Issei thinks. 'But it'd be nothing compared to Rias' disappointment.'

"Issei summon your sacred gear." Rias intructs. He summons the gauntlet that has evolved from its original state just a day previous. It now covers more of his hand and contains more power. "Looks like you have gotten stronger if the look is anything to go by." She says.

Yuudai nods in agreement. "I had him do some rough training yesterday and his gauntlet just transformed. Haven't had a chance to test its power yet though." Yuudai explains.

"Boost to your full power and use your dragon shot." Rias orders Issei.

"Right away." Issei replies. Out of the gauntlet comes a deep voice shouting 'boost' twenty times. He gathers all the energy in a tiny ball in the palm of his hand. "Why is it so small?!" Issei cries out.

"That's what she said." Yuudai jokes offhandedly. The whole peerage deadpan at the human. "Somebody had to say it." The teen defends. "Besides, I'm still a human teen full of horrible jokes. Anyway, shoot the ball Issei." He orders since Rias is deadpanning at him still. He nods shooting it at a nearby tree. "You idiot!" Yuudai shouts summoning his gun of darkness and shooting the ball before it could hit the tree.

The ball is then absorbed into Yuudai as the peerage gape at the boy. The teen's whole demeanor changes radiating a red aura. His hair turns blood red along with his eyes. His teeth sharpen into teeth as sharp as a dragon's own. His eyes slit as well. Once the transformation finishes, he looks himself over in shock.

"What the hell happened to you Yuudai?!" Issei exclaims with fear in his voice.

"I don't know." Yuudai replies with a deep growl in his voice. Very deep and very intimidating.

"You...that gun. You used it when you killed that fallen angel." Rias states breathless.

Yuudai forces the energy into the gun getting rid of the dragonic features and shoots the energy at a mountain in the distance. The entire top half of the mountain explodes into nothing except rubble. He looks to Issei who is staring in awe.

"Don't you dare shoot a blast close to us like that again." Yuudai orders in a very unpleasant tone. "You could have killed one of us."

Issei looks down. "I didn't know...sorry."

Yuudai keeps his gaze on him unfaltering. "Don't take that tone with my family." Rias tells Yuudai in an unhappy tone too.

The teen looks at her with his usual glare that he gives her. "You likely wouldn't have one if the blast would have hit." Yuudai states harshly. "There are times for each moods. This is another lesson for all of you." Yuudai says looking them all over. "Be ready to die for your comrades, but never be the cause of their demise."

Rias walks in front of Yuudai with her own glare. "I respect your ways, but they are too harsh. I request that you pack your stuff and leave." Rias says shocking her peerage members to the point of forgetting how to breath.

Yuudai grits his teeth. "Fine." He walks in front of her with his face right in front of hers. "If you lose to Riser subjecting Asia and Issei to whatever he wants, I will personally be their to kick your ass right after Riser." He threatens. She says nothing.

He walks away to the mini mansion into his room. Yuudai packs his stuff and starts walking towards where he arrived. The teen gets ready to speed away to his own training area he originally was going to go before he was asked here, but a hand is placed on his shoulder. He looks back to find Issei and Asia standing there.

"Hey there you two." Yuudai greets.

"Why? Why didn't you say you'd go easier on us?" Issei asks.

"Because if I did that then I'd be disregarding the fact your fight coming up has high stakes." Yuudai replies. "I don't play around with the marriage game ever since Viscount."

While Asia tilts her head trying to keep tears in still, Issei knows. He remembers the name as a man that was his enemy in the war. "That's fair I guess." He says sadly.

"Yuudai...I'll miss you." Asia tells him.

Yuudai forces a smile for her. "You act like you'll never see me again." The teen pats her head. "I know we'll see each other soon enough."

She nods. "Yeah, we will." She says more to herself than to him.

He turns to Issei. "Protect her with your life Issei. Never stop fighting for her, yourself or those you hold dear." Yuudai tells him. "Never stop training. If you do then I'll find a way to get stronger and beat you down."

Issei laughs a little bit. "Careful Yuudai. One of these days I'll be stronger than you."

Yuudai smirks. "Too bad Issei. I'll find always find a way to go beyond whatever you can obtain. If I can't do that then I might as well be insulting you."

"Rivals?" Issei asks smirking himself.

"Sure. I guess we can be friends and rivals." Yuudai says. "I have to be going. Goodbye Issei and Asia. I'll see you two later." He then leaves in a burst of speed.

Fives Days Later

Yuudai walks into the ORC wearing his clothing from his adventures in Halkeginia. He finds the club there looking nervous with the maid girl present as well. The teens look at Yuudai nod to the maid.

"The Rating Games will take place at Kuoh Academy in a different realm. Are you all set?" Grayfia asks.

He pats his sword and looks at his ring. "Yup. More than ready." He tells her.

"Good luck Yuudai." Issei and Asia say to the boy.

Yuudai nods his thanks walking into a circle made by Grayfia. "It's time to win." Yuudai states as he is teleported into the realm of Kuoh academy. He looks around to find himself in the Occult Research Club still except with nobody there.

"During this match, Riser and his peerage will be at the student council room while Yuudai will be at the old school house." The voice of Grayfia says. "The rules are simple. If Yuudai is beaten then Riser wins. However, if Riser and his peerage are beaten, Yuudai will win the match." Yuudai walks outside the door looking at the carbon copy school. "Both parties will have five minutes to plan starting now."

Yuudai nods. "Well the first course of action is to set a decoy in this place." He tells himself. He proceeds to this from leaves, curtains and some rope he found. He places the rough body double on the couch. Yuudai walks outside into a bush now waiting for the signal to start this game.

"With the five minutes up, you may now fight." Grayfia announces.

Yuudai smirks jumping into one of the trees jumping from branch to branch. "Since I'm only one person he is likely going to surround me. So my best choice of action is to strike when the moment presents itself. Until then, let's play.'

With Rias And Her Peerage

"Why doesn't he just finish this quickly?" Issei asks out loud.

"Maybe he has some pent up stress." Rias says starting to have a distaste for the teen ever since he left the mini mansion. "Seems to be a common theme for him."

"Wouldn't that make him want to finish this all quicker?" Issei questions. "Though that was never his style."

Rias raises an eyebrow. "You act like you've known him for a long time."

'Should I tell her that he told me his past?' Issei wonders. "He and I are friends, so he told some of his past." His mouth blurts. 'No use hiding that fact now.'

Rias smiles at Issei. "Care to tell us all then?"

Issei shakes his head. "No. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

Rias then frowns. "I see. How disappointing."

With Riser

Riser looks around wearily looking at any hidden areas in the room. "You seem to be worried, big brother." Ravel states.

"Riser is not worried. Just being careful and vigilant." Riser tells his sister.

"Well I guess I can't blame you." She says. "He isn't natural."

"Not one bit. We can't take this lightly. Otherwise we will lose."

Back With Yuudai

"Ile, Nel, Ni and Li." Yuudai counts off looking at the quartet walking by him silently. He is currently hiding in a bush.

"Did you hear that Li?" Ni asks quietly. She looks over to find her missing from the quartet. "Where did Li go?"

"I didn't-"

"Hear her-"

"Leave." The two say for each other.

Yuudai is holding Li with a hand over her mouth behind a tree admiring the cat ears. A strange aura appears around her for a moment then disappears. A signal. Yuudai sighs as an explosion sounds from his base. He knows what is going to happen very well.

"Sounds like Yubelluna destroyed my base, isn't that right Ni, Ile and Nel?" He questions knowing the three are about to attack him from three sides.

"How do you know all our names?" Ni asks showing herself.

Yuudai smirks. "I've done some research during these past five days. Enough research to know that Li here used her ki to her advantage to signal you three to this spot."

He hears the chainsaws come to life as it cuts through the tree he's against. Yuudai jumps away on his own leaving Li to have her back cut open by the chainsaws. Her eyes widen in pain falling to her knees.

"You two are dead!" Ni yells in anger. "As soon as I kill this bastard!"

The two girls with chainsaws shrug. "Sorry." The two say at the same time. Li disappears in a white glow.

"Pawn of Riser taken out." Grayfia announces.

Ni extends her ki to look around for the teen, but is stopped by the very same guy punching her in the jaw. The force of the punch sends her slamming into a tree sending pain through her body. She brushes off the pain to get up. She finds the boy weaving and dodging Ile and Nel without even a shred of effort.

Yuudai pulls out his phone out to look at the time while still avoiding their attacks. "How dare-"

"You insult us-"

"Like that!" The two growl getting faster with effort.

He puts the phone away yawning. "How dare you two bore me like this." Yuudai retorts.

Ni grits her teeth throwing herself into the sorry attempt of a fight. Ni throws her own fist for his jaw, but hits only air. Yuudai deadpans at her.

"I was under the assumption you three were decent fighters. Oh well." Yuudai says. "I guess I'll stop playing around."

"Playing?!" Ni exclaims angrily. Yuudai knees her in the gut forces out spittle and blood. He then places two well placed sucker punches against each knee hearing bones shatter. She falls helplessly to the ground like her sister, but in more pain than her. The light consumes her too.

"Second pawn dispatched."

Yuudai wastes no time in pulling his sword out. He first blocks Ile's chainsaw with his sword. He maneuvers around Nel's attack slamming his elbow into Ile's face knocking her down. The teen then jumps over her forcing Nel's next attack to swipe across her chest making her disappear in another white light.

"Third pawn dispatched."

Yuudai deadpans at the angry Nel. "You really need to learn not her attack your own teammates." He tells her. "Well I guess I'll see you later." He uses his speed to run, grab her head in her palm and slam it against a tree knocking her unconscious. The light takes her away like the other three. He continues to disappear in a burst of speed to find another vantage point.

"Fourth pawn dispatched."

With Rias And Her Peerage

Issei stares in awe as Yuudai disappears from the screen they are able to watch the fight through. "You know what...he is brutal even when he's quick about it." Issei states.

"Yeah. He really is." Asia agrees cringing at the sight.

"You're worried about him beating them soundly?" Akeno asks. "I don't know about you, but this is hot!" She admits.

"Imagine if he would have stayed to help us train." Kiba says.

"You would have been too exhausted to fight." Rias tells him.

"Sorry Rias, but they had a whole day to rest even with our their own training." Draig, the dragon inside the boosted gear, states. "So if you're are going to hate on others way of training then you best start with seeing the difference." The dragon tells her bluntly.

With Riser

"He wasn't in the base." Yubelluna reports to her master.

"So Riser has heard." Riser says talking about the announcements. "He defeated four pawns already and he's still unable to be found. Send Karlamine, Siris, Xuelan and Isabela to the gym. Maybe we can salvage this." Riser says. "Once you hear the sound of fighting blow the building sky high."

With Yuudai In Front Of The School Gates

He looks around standing in plain sight. This is on purpose though. To lure out Bürent, Marion, Mira and Shuriya. The last four pawns. The four finally walk into the open with cautious gazes.

"At last you all arrive!" Yuudai greets grinning like an old friend.

The four walk closer stopping ten yards away from him. Easily crossible for both sides, but enough space to not make and stupid decisions. On the girls' part.

"No greetings for me?" Yuudai asks. "Why are you all being so rude? Two of you are maids, one of you is a stripper that barely has to strip and another is a girl that only knows how to work the pole she has wrapped in her hands." Yuudai states knowing very well that he is angering them.

"I'm not a stripper!" Shuriya growls.

Yuudai's smirk grows. "Could have fooled me. Shuriya the stripper. Sounds interesting." He taunts. He turns to Marion and Bürent. "And what's your thing? The dirty maids?" He asks seeing their blush. He deadpans. "Why couldn't you two have faked being upset?" He finally turns to the silent Mira. "Do I need to insult you? I beat you with your own weapon."

The four shake their head in sync. "We need to report this to Riser." Mira states. "Riser, come in." She says putting her finger to her ear. Nothing.

"So that's what they were for." Yuudai says out loud. The four direct their eyes on him again to see his hair streaked in light blue and one of his eyes lighter blue than normal. In his hand is each of their communicators. "Good thing that I'm quick."

"Marion, Bürent, Mira and Shuriya, get back here now. The game is about to be over." Riser says over the communicator. The four pale.

Yuudai drops the little things and smashes them with his shoe. "So he thinks that this is about to end?" Yuudai wonders out loud. "Oh well. I'm still going to take my time."

"I don't care if you beat our teammates, we have you in our sight and we can easily overpower you with our numbers!" Marion exclaims.

"Right!" The other three agree.

"Then try it." Yuudai gestures for them to come at him. "At least one of you won't make it though."

The four disregard his posible bluff and try to rush him. However, Marion trips over a rope that he had placed just before their arrival. She gets back up to find his foot kicking in the face. This sends her back to the ground with a few broken teeth. She groans, but the light doesn't consume her.

Yuudai nods with respect at not being taken out in one blow. He whirls around blocking an attack from Bürent and Shuriya then he jumps back avoiding an attack from Mira's staff. The teen lands on Marion's face pushing off to do a backflip away. That seems to be the breaking point for her since the light consumes her.

"Fifth pawn dispatched."

The three continue their attack with him dodging each time. Playing with them like the last quartet he fought previously. "You know that if one of you would have just strayed to my base you could have had two queens on me." He tells them. "I guess this is why you're not being charged with the planning."

To the three girls, it seems as if he is completely reappearing away from each attack as if it is a picture image being moved here and there. He realizing the aren't going to continue the conversation. The teen sighs. No fun for him.

"Fine. If I can't enjoy this then what's the point?" He questions placing a hit right at Mira's chest. The sound of her rib cage cracking and splintering sounds as she is knocked back letting go of her staff.

He grabs the staff. Yuudai then starts placing twenty hits with the staff on Shuriya and Bürent each. The two both cough up blood and dark red and blue bruises pop up on their bodies. The both of them disappear in the white light along with Mira who fainted from the pain.

"Three more pawns dispatched."

"Now I guess I should look for Yubelluna. The bomb queen." Yuudai speeds off again.

With Riser

"Damnit!' Riser growls. "Riser told those four to get back here!"

He cools himself down. "I believe that you will have to end up beating him yourself." Ravel tells him.

Riser nods. "It seems that way. This is disgraceful though." Riser states. "Being forced out into the battlefield because a human boy is taking out Riser's peerage. This has changed from a test of his might into a fight for my namesake as a Phoenix heir!"

Outside The Gym Building

Yuudai looks up at Yubelluna in the sky smirking. "Oh I so want her to shoot at me." He states holding his gun of pure darkness in his hand. "Time to make my move."

He runs and jumps from tree branch to tree branch then finally on top of the building. He picks up a nail from the roof. With amazing precision, he throws it at Yubelluna right at her arm, but she dodges the nail just in time. She finds him standing on the roof laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Yubelluna demands gathering her energy for an all out blast that'll kill him if it hits. Or so she thinks. Probably not wrong.

He recovers for a moment to point at her chest. "Has anyone ever tried the pop the balloon game with you?" He laughs again. "It's impossible to lose!"

A giant tick mark strains against her forehead. "Just die!" She roars gathering all her energy into a big ball above her head. Her eyes widen as Yuudai's facial features change into one of victory and he uses a gun of darkness to shoot at her 'bomb'. The energy is all absorbed flowing into Yuudai's body.

His hair changes into a flaming red color with blue streaks and his other eye fire red. An aura of flames flow around him showing the power he now has in his control. "Thank you Yubelluna. With this power, I am going to destroy you." He vanishes right beside her side kicking her into the gym building. "Bye bye now!" He says shooting all the energy at the building causing a giant explosion.

"Riser's two rooks, knights and queen are dispatched."

Yuudai grins as his only color is the blue streaks in his black hair again. He returns to the front gates of the school with his arms crossed. "Come on out Riser! Your ass kicking is waiting for you!" He calls out.

With Rias And Her Peerage

"Holy crap dude. I expected a beat down again, but he then blew them sky high!" Issei exclaims. "At this rate, we might not have to try so hard to beat him and his peerage."

"My question is how he knows about Riser's team. Nobody here told him anything. Where did he search?" Rias wonders.

"He asked me." The voice of Sona says. Rias turns to her friend.

"Why?" Rias asks.

"Me and him are on business terms, so in return for giving him information, he promised to do a favor for me in the future." Sona explains. She looks at the screen. "It seems Riser and Yuudai are finally about to fight." Sona states.

"Don't you dare lose now Yuudai!" Issei exclaims.

"Go Yuudai, you got this!" Asia exclaims as well.

"I'm actually feeling an urge to root for him." Kiba admits.

"Ditto." Koneko agrees rubbing her forehead. From the other room you can hear Akeno's moans. "Perverted satanist."

With Yuudai

"So you've shown yourself." Yuudai observes. "Took long enough."

Riser frowns. "Riser is from the immortal bloodline of the Phoenix, I refuse to allow you to sully my reputation." He states.

"I don't care about your life's work, reputation or your love life. All I care about is making you regret ever saying you'll make Asia your side chick or any variation to the term." Yuudai tells the man. His face becomes serious. "You threaten to kill them all and pretty much molest Asia. I see no better reason why I shouldn't beat you down so much that your immortality fails to save you."

"Riser'd like to see you try." Riser says rushing towards Yuudai. Riser covers his fist in flames throwing his fist at Yuudai. Being faster than Yuudai expected, the fist grazes his cheek leaving a very noticeable burn mark.

"Faster than I initially thought." Yuudai says. "So I probably shouldn't take this like I've been doing."

Yuudai immediately moves again avoiding a flaming explosion. He lands finding Riser holding a fireball. Yuudai shoots the fireball gaining a small increase in his hitting department. With that, he speeds toward Riser landing a heavy hitting punch in Riser's face forcing him to stagger. The teen doesn't stop though, he pulls his sword out then swings the blade at Riser. The man dodges the blade as some healing flames start healing his facial wound. In no time, his face is normal and very upset.

"That's your trick." Yuudai observes again. "Any wound I inflict, your flames will heal you."

"You are way too annoying. Riser going to enjoy killing your friend and touching your blond friend while my peerage watching and helps-" Riser is interrupted by having Yuudai's sword impaled to the hilt in his chest.

"Keep your damn mouth shut." The teen growls pulling out his sword then slicing his knee caps open in one fell movement. Yuudai puts the dark gun in a holster of black that manifested on his hip and then sucker punches him right where his chest wound is trying to heal knocking him to the ground seeing as he is unable to stand at the moment due to his knee caps being cut open.

Riser attempts to speak, but only blood comes out of his mouth. The teen allows him to heal. He frowns more.

"Brother!" Ravel exclaims running over.

Yuudai shoots her a glare that stops her in her place. "Don't involve yourself. I have no interest in anyone other than Riser getting what's been coming to him ever since he threatened my two friends." Yuudai tells her. "And if you try to forfeit the match to save him then I promise that I'll find him and fight him. Then there won't be a referee to stop me from overkilling him."

Tears run down her face as she steps back. "Brother…" She says in a quivering voice. "Don't let him hurt you."

A huge pillar of flames appears from the sky taking the shape of a literal phoenix catching Yuudai's attention. "After my show of power, you still want to use your fire against me?" Yuudai asks looking at Riser with a look of disappointment. That changes, however.

Riser's face is one of fury and his eyes are one of a madman. Two very conflicting feelings. "Threaten Riser like that? Die then!" He orders the phoenix to attack only to become energy for Yuudai. Riser then pales. "No…"

Yuudai blinks as his hair literally becomes fire with blue mixed in. A flame in his eye showing no sign of sympathy. He puts the gun in the holster again pushing out the wings of a phoenix from his back. He opens his palm for flames to dance around. He closes his palm putting the fire out.

"M-monster!" Riser screams finally seeing why those fallen angels feared him so much. This boy here. Is the definition of monsters that should never exist.

"You're about to see how much of a monster I can really be Riser Phoenix." Yuudai states. The teen flaps his wings sending a tornado of fire at Riser. His eyes widen forcing him to roll to the side. However, it was pointless. The tornado turns towards him for his location as if it knows he dodged. Fire manipulation on Yuudai's part. The teen grabs hold of Riser forcing him to stay in place. "Let's have you burn alive, hmm?"

Yuudai shoves his sword through his back cutting his spine in two. He pulls the sword out moving a few yards away watching with sadistic glee as the fire tornado pulls him in resulting in screaming agony. The tornado dissipates dropping Riser's burnt body to the ground. His restoration fire starts to heal him as a white light consumes him and his sister.

"Riser has been dispatched. Winner of the rating game is Yuudai."

End

And that is done! Riser got more than I thought he'd get. Almost five thousand words. Dang. I thought about a two parter, but then I couldn't let that happen. It was getting good. And another thing, don't expect huge chapter like this to happen again. I didn't even expect it.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter because this was insane. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	10. Riser's Untimely Victory

Welcome back! I see some newcomers, don't I? I guess Yuudai beating fear into Riser must have been entertaining for you all. Either that or this story isn't half bad. I tend to think the first option.

Darth56: Thank you, it was concerning to see how anyone would react to a longer chapter. And I loved writing out that fight. Hundreds of other ideas for their beating went through my head as I wrote it all. And nope! Rias lost again! Mostly because they were not in any mood to lose.

START READING INFIDELES! (Achmed the dead terrorist reference.)

Chapter 10: Riser's Untimely Victory

"That was incredible Yuudai!" Asia exclaims running over and hugging the teen that appeared in the ORC room after his Rating Game.

"Thank you Asia." Yuudai thanks for the complement and pats her head.

"You tore Riser apart at the seams dude, that deserves some mad respect." Issei tells him.

"I'd hope so. If you didn't at least respect me at this point then I'd consider you pretty dumb." Yuudai replies jokingly. "You better be showing me some of that respect reflect in you when you all finally get your turn."

Issei sweat drops. "I don't think they expected you to win, so they scheduled it for the same day." He says.

"I have to agree." Sona says walking into Yuudai's line of vision.

Yuudai grins. "And here is my favorite devil! Other than Issei and Asia." Yuudai states. "Thanks for all that information. As promised, I now owe you one free favor."

Sona smirks. "I promise that I'll find a good job for someone like you."

"And like that, you have made me regret saying whatever you needed help with." Yuudai says.

"I have some news about your Rating Game miss Gremory." Grayfia states appearing in the club room. Everyone turns to her. "Your Rating Game has been put on hiatus for a few hours due to Riser's mental state and his body condition."

Rias gapes at that. She can't figure out whether or not to be happy or frightened. "He sustained that much damage?" Rias asks.

"I'm afraid so. Yuudai showed him little mercy it seems." Grayfia states. "Speaking of which, I have been told to give Yuudai a message." She turns to the teen boy. "The great satan Sirzechs says congratulations on your victory. It was very fun to watch."

Yuudai glares at Grayfia confusing her. "You have contact with that bastard?" He questions.

"Oh no. She pressed the Sirzechs button." Issei says.

"What's that?" Asia asks the brown haired boy.

"I dubbed it the Sirzechs button becauses whenever someone mentions that name, Yuudai gets angry." Issei explains.

"How about giving him a message for me." Yuudai says. "I no longer care about going back, but I won't forgive him for causing their more-than-likely deaths. So when I find you, you will face my wrath."

She nods. "I will see to it that he hears this message." She tells him.

"Good." Yuudai then turns to Rias. "If you lose this Rating Game I will keep Asia and Issei in this world like it or not. I realized that was a better option than letting Riser have a possibility at doing what he wants while I have no way to get to the two." He tells her with a straight face.

Rias's eyes widen then close in acceptance. "Alright. That is a good idea."

"Pres!" Issei exclaims. "Don't even agree to that idea! After all, we won't lose. Especially if Yuudai beat them!"

Rias smiles at him. "I appreciate the optimism Issei, but none of us are on Yuudai's level. Not even put together."

"Wow that stings when it's said out loud." Issei says flinching.

"It kind of does." Kiba agrees.

"He can suck it." Koneko states.

"But that doesn't matter. The point is that Riser already lost today, so that means if we can defeat his peerage then we win!" Issei explains.

"It also means the peerage will be pissed." Yuudai adds earning Issei's attention. "Not to burst your bubble, but I got them beyond angry. They won't be nice about anything. However, it means that they'll likely be a bit reckless." Yuudai evaluates for him.

"Then we have a chance at victory?" Issei and Rias ask at the same time.

"A fool's chance, but I ran on fool's chance once, so sure." Yuudai admits.

"That's all we need." Rias says with a honest happy smile. "Can you please leave us Yuudai? We have some planning to do while we wait."

"Way ahead of you." He says from outside the door. He then closes it leaving them all with sweat drops.

"His mood swings are a mix of alarming and amusing." Rias says.

Later At The Park

Yuudai sighs contently sitting on a park bench. Has been for the past for the past few hours. He fell asleep for the first two and a half hours and just been enjoying the peace for the last half hour.

"Have they started their fight yet?" Yuudai wonders out loud.

"Did you know I was here or were you talking to yourself?" Azazel asks coming out of the tree line.

Yuudai turns his head towards the fallen leader. "Why can't it be both?"

Azazel laughs at that. "I guess it can be." The fallen angel looks the boy up and down. "I see that your fight ended well. For you."

Yuudai smirks. "That's an understatement. I broke the flaming idiot."

Azazel laughs again. "You are so interesting. I haven't been heard of a stand alone human winning against such a strong supernatural foe in such a long time." He says. "All the more reason to keep myself on your good side." He then turns serious. "I have an update on the excalibur situation. Their destination is in this town. I don't know when, but the vatican church has sent the two wielders of the last two sword after them over here. They'll be in town within the next week."

Yuudai nods letting all this sink in. "I see. Why don't you deal with all this though?" Yuudai asks. "It's not that it's annoying or anything, but you seem to know all this and yet you don't do anything."

"I'd deal with this myself, but the church has distaste with us fallen angels and devils. Mostly because of the ceasefire on the war, but they believe we'd use it for ourselves." Azazel explains.

"I can see that. Since I'm only human, they won't have a grudge against me and can't tell me what to do with the threat of a war knocking on the doorstep." Yuudai figures out. "That and the fact the leader doesn't like me it seems, so it's my fight too."

Azazel gives a thumbs up. "Bingo!"

Yuudai cracks his neck. "So how do you think that fight with Riser is going with them?" Yuudai asks.

Azazel shrugs. "I'm sure they're doing fine."

In The Rating Game

"We're going to shove our chainsaws up your ass!" The twins yell at Issei chasing him in the gym. Issei screams like a little girl trying to keep away.

"I don't want that in my butt!" Issei screams.

With Yuudai

"Probably." Yuudai agrees. "Let's chill for a while." Yuudai says to the fallen leader.

"Sure, I've got time. Want to just chat or something?" Azazel answers.

"Are you familiar with the board game, monopoly?" Yuudai questions.

Azazel narrows his eyes. "You will lose kid."

Later At The ORC Room

Yuudai is smirking as he walks through the door. "He didn't stand a chance against my ridiculous good luck." He states chuckling.

"I see you haven't heard about the outcome of the Rating Game." Grayfia says standing in the middle of the room.

Yuudai shakes his head. "Nope. I assume that they lost though due to your even less emotionless tone." He replies.

She nods. "Yes. However, the great satan, also Rias's brother, has made a request."

Yuudai loses his energetic mood. "Tell him to stick it where the sun doesn't shine." He tells her. "I am sure that his reason for the request is very noble, but I won't help him period."

"How disappointing." Grayfia says. "Because Riser changed his gains for his victory."

Yuudai narrows his eyes. "To what?"

"If he was to win then you are to be forced to his wedding." She informs him.

Yuudai deadpans. "That's stupid. Beyond stupid even." Yuudai says. "Why would he invite the guy that literally flayed him alive to his own wedding? Even the condition of torturing Issei and Asia would have been more of his style, but come on. I can't even fully outright explain how stupid that is."

Grayfia nods. "I have to agree with you on that. It does seem odd. Which leads to Sirzech's request."

"I told you to-"

"He wants you to stop Riser's wedding." She states.

He shakes his head still. "Like I've said, refuse to help him. Grab Issei and have him save her. It would be much more satisfying for you all. A devil saving his sister." He tells her.

Grayfia just sighs. "Fine. But how will you respond to Riser's invitation?"

"I have some business in this town still." He says. "Some actually important business."

She raises an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I'm not going to answer that. In short, he will have to shove his immortal flames where to sun doesn't shine. Maybe he can share some with the bastard." Yuudai then starts for the door. "If you have to, ask Issei to save her, but don't you dare bring Asia into this mess. If she wouldn't have died in that church, I wouldn't have even let them turn her into a devil." He then leaves through the door closing it behind himself.

"He is so stubborn." Rias states from in another room. She heard the whole thing. "I just wish he would have never known it was my brother that brought him back."

"I'll admit, it would have been nice." Grayfia replies to her walking into that room.

"Tell me, if things were like that, do you think he would have agreed to helping?" She asks looking at the ground.

"I believe he would have helped without a thought." She answers. "We have to hope that Issei can correct this when he awakens."

"Yeah...I hope he can. Otherwise Yuudai will hunt me down and skin me alive." She says giving off a humorless laugh.

With Yuudai

"This is hopeless." Yuudai states. He is looking directly at the guy in silver armor in front of him. "I don't know who you are, but you have three seconds to move before I kick you to the curb."

A laugh emanates from the armor. "You think you can toss me around like that?"

Yuudai frowns. "With that armor on it is unlikely, but it won't stop me from trying."

"I wish you would have been the Red Dragon Emperor instead." The man in armor, Vali, states. "Already powerful, has a small reputation of having his enemies fear him and comes from another dimension. If you had the sacred gear of the Red Dragon Emperor then I'd be so psyched, but you don't and I'm still psyched."

Yuudai smirks out of nowhere. "Would you say you love battle?"

"Absolutely. Fighting strong enemies allows me to scan my battle prowess for my goal." He responds.

"I see. It's quite a pleasure to meet you then, Vali Lucifer." Yuudai says catching the armored Vali off guard. "I had a feeling I knew who you are, but now I know I do. Courtesy of Azazel."

'Why would he tell this guy about me?' Vali wonders in his head.

"He lost a game of monopoly to me, so he owed me a prize. My prize was information on a man in silver armor. It seems that it was a good idea to get that bit from him." Yuudai explains assuming that is what he was thinking.

"He really does need to learn to shut up sometimes." Vali states.

"Sorry, but all he has done is help me so far, so I can't really agree with that." Yuudai says.

"Give me a good fight and give your reputation legs to stand on." Vali demands.

Yuudai nods pulling out his sword from its sheath. "What is in this for you?" Yuudai asks. "You can't possibly be here because you just want to fight me."

Vali laughs once again. "I can see your intelligence is not mediocre in the least. How about you beat it out of me." He says.

Yuudai uses his ring's power and his hair becomes streaked in blue once again. "I can't guarantee you'll leave as scratch free as your kitty friend did."

"What makes you think some cat girl is my friend?" Vali asks. Yuudai points behind Vali. He looks to find the same cat girl holding up a sign that says [Kick his ass vali Lucifer who is my friend!].

"Kind of makes it obvious." Yuudai states.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Vali says holding his head in his hand for a moment.

Yuudai's phone rings causing him to pick it up. It's Issei. "What's up Issei?"

"Get over here Yuudai! Quick!" Issei exclaims.

"Alright, I'm on my way!" He replies already leaving.

Vali just stands there with a sweat drop. "I feel like I'm not the only one who just got blue balled."

Kuroka leans against his back pushing her breasts against his back. "I can help with that." She offers seductively.

"Wrong context!" Vali exclaims.

End

And here we are! Finished! On Thanksgiving! For me! Exclamation mark!

While you are in the middle of trying to narrow down my timezone, I'm going go on and thank all you weirdos and normies that read this story. Thank you. While I type this, I am seeing an idiot cat run around...like an idiot. I kid you not.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Mostly. Get blue balled. But don't worry, the fight will happen one of these days. What could Issei be worried about? I don't know...I haven't written it yet! However, I have a good idea.

Anyway, that's all I got to say for now. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	11. Ladies From The Church

Hey hey hey! What is up my friends! I am back and the same as ever! Probably! Not really. Let's get to that review, shall we? (And if you are wondering why I only respond to a few people then it's because they are the only ones reviewing.)

Darth56: Nope, I won't have him do that. Yuudai already made it clear it wouldn't happen. And good, I always give my best for my stories...don't look at the Zengaria.

Chapter 11: Ladies From The Church

"So why am I here?" Yuudai asks still in his powered up form in front of Issei. The boy is on his bed with no apparent problem on his body.

"I...I really blew it at the Rating Game Yuudai." Issei tells him. "We lost and...I can't help but feel like I failed her. She put so much trust in me only for me to fail."

Yuudai sighs. "So this is why he brought me over." Yuudai mutters. "Look Issei, it's not the end of the world." Yuudai states. "Has Grayfia talked to you yet?"

Issei nods. "Yes. Right before I called you here." He admits. He pulls out the wish paper. "I called you over not just to talk to you, but to ask you for a favor." Issei says.

Yuudai shakes his head. "I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no." He tells the brown haired teen.

Issei grits his teeth. "You're going to let some relative of hers stop you from saving an innocent girl?" Issei asks. "I thought you were much better than that."

Yuudai sighs again. "I'm not. I never was the one to help those that has affiliation with the enemy. You should know this." He retorts.

"Then you should be leaving." Issei states with his eyes covered by his hair.

Yuudai turns around. "Here I thought you could use someone to keep you from ever being manipulated...I guess I can't be the one." He disappears in a burst of speed as Issei is about to apologize for his unwarranted anger towards the teen.

Issei's eyes widen registering what Yuudai had just said. "I just lost my friend that had been there when I first turned into a devil...damn it." Issei mutters feeling a tear fall down his face. "I have to save her though. I have to."

Three Days Later

"It's your turn kid." A buffed up guy in the Kuoh Academy uniform says to Yuudai after bringing Yuudai to the back of the school. "Cough up the two thousand yen for me not kicking your ass to hell and back."

Yuudai glares at the guy. "Who are you to try that with me?" Yuudai questions. "Bullies like you deserve to be paying me for not outright offing you like a fly."

The bully growls. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you leave or I break your nose." Yuudai replies. "After all, you should know why I transferred here."

The bully stiffens. "You wouldn't risk doing that again."

Yuudai grabs the collar of his shirt slamming him into the wall getting small cracks from his back. "Do you really want to test me?" Yuudai questions. "Now if I hear about you hasling people for money again then I'll be transferring for sending a delinquent to the hospital."

The bully nods in acknowledgment. Yuudai lets go of him watching the guy run off as quick as his normal human legs could take him. The teen sighs walking off school grounds. The school day is already finished. His eyes look to the ORC place for a moment noticing Rias there. Seems Issei saved her after all.

"I knew he could do it." Yuudai mutters walking off into the the city.

Issei notices Yuudai leaving the school without even a small smile. He really screwed up the other night. Ever since that night, it has bothered him day in and day out. Never even told anyone about this. He shouldn't feel the need to keep it quiet, but it's as if he needs to resolve all this on his own. His screw up means his mess.

Asia also notices Yuudai leaving. She knows what happened between him and Yuudai the other night. She had been in the next room over overhearing them. When she heard how it ended, she was saddened. The last thing she wanted to hear was the two end things like that after nearly losing the girl that revived her.

Issei and Asia walk over to Rias. "Alright, I called you two over because I just got information on a stray devil. We are going to meet later tonight to kill it." Rias tells the two.

"Alright pres." Issei says. "Anything else?"

"Only that there are priests reported coming to Kuoh. Just be careful you two." Rias informs the two.

Later

"I get here then nobody bothers to show up. Nice." Yuudai mutters sarcastically. He is currently sitting at a table at a diner.

When he returned home his parents told him he had visitors earlier. They said the two were nuns or priestesses and that the two were busy. So they told them to tell him to meet them at this diner. That is the long and confusing gist of it.

"Are we right to assume you are Yuudai?" A feminine voice asks from behind him.

He turns to find two girls in robes. One of them has long blond hair and the other has shorter purple hair with a stray green looking hair strand. Yuudai deadpans.

"So you two are the priestesses or nuns I've heard about." Yuudai says getting rid of his deadpan expression. He motions for them to sit at the table. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you." The two thank taking a seat.

"So why did you ask for me to meet you two here? It's not that I don't believe in god, it's just I don't want to talk about the guy." Yuudai starts.

The girl with long blond hair smiles. "My name is Irina and her name is Xenovia. Our objective today is not to talk about his holy grace today unfortunately, but to ask for your help."

Yuudai raises an eyebrow. "The church needs my help?" Yuudai questions. "Why would you all want a normal guy like me to help with anything?"

Xenovia rolls her eyes. "You know that practically everyone of the supernatural world has heard of you or that a human came from another dimension, right?" She asks dully.

Yuudai sighs. "Don't remind me. No matter how much I know this, it still is annoying."

"We came to you to ask for your help since you know the place better. That and we have heard of your immense strength. We could use that against whoever stole the excaliburs." Xenovia explains. "We have nothing to offer except our gratitude as a reward."

Yuudai stays silent for a few seconds assessing them. "I'll help. Gratitude is all that I can ask for, so that'll be more than enough." Yuudai answers. The two sigh in relief.

"I knew god's plan would let us bring the Dimension Traveler into our little group." Irina says. "Thank you god, you came through for us again."

Yuudai deadpans again. "Religious nut." He mutters. "Anyway, while we are here, are you two hungry?" He hears their stomachs growl loudly from the mere mention of hunger. "I take that as a yes."

"We would be ever so grateful." Irina says sweat dropping with a hand on the back of her head.

Yuudai hands them some money from his wallet. "This should be enough to feed the two of you. Where will we meet again?"

"Meet us at the Gremory HQ. I have no doubt that you know where that might be." Xenovia informs while Irina is ordering food excitably. Xenovia joins her in ordering as Yuudai leaves the area.

The feeling of being watched creeps upon Yuudai on his walk back home. Not by any kind of friendly being either. Not the kind he gets at the school when a random girl swoons for him which doesn't happen as much as one would expect. He acts like nothing is wrong without showing he even knows. However, he is using his peripheral vision to look for anything out of the ordinary.

His vision catches the sight of a taller man with pointed ears. The man's eyes are locked onto Yuudai like a hawk. Like a predator would when watching its prey. Next to the man seems to be the Freed guy that left his comrades to die. He seems to be watching without restrained fear.

This puts a small smirk to Yuudai's face. It seems that he instilled a permanent fear in the guy. It's no surprise thought. After all, Yuudai massacred his group without even getting a single hit in on himself.

"I still feel as though he'll kill me on the spot if I fight him right now." Freed says to the man to his side, Kokabiel.

Kokabiel only smirks himself. "Where is your usual bravado? One minute you want a bunch of civilians dead and giggling about it then you stiff up backing away from a perfect training dummy for your new toy." Kokabiel states still looking at Yuudai. Yuudai has stopped at this point to look right back at Kokabiel.

Freed looks at his new weapon, an excalibur. "I don't think this thing will work. Besides, he was just talking with those girls that was sent by the church to get these back! Besides, I have a better idea." Freed says returning his psychotic grin.

"Then let's get to it." Kokabiel replies disappearing with Freed leaving feathers only behind.

Yuudai returns to a straight face. "That was...boring. Huh, I guess even the bad guys know when it's a lost cause. What could they be planning though?"

Next Day Outside The ORC Building

"So that is your choice in clothing?" Xenovia asks looking Yuudai over seeing his outfit he wears for his fights and his time in Halkeginia. "Kind of strange."

"I think it look good on him. Makes him look like he means business." Irina comments.

Yuudai nods in agreement with Irina. "Exactly. Besides, I like this kind of clothing rather than that formal crap." Yuudai says. "Anyway, we should probably walk inside now."

"That would be the preferred course of action." Xenovia states.

The three walk inside to find the devils all there. Irina catches sight of Issei immediately becoming disappointed. Yuudai sees Asia giving her a small smile.

"Don't worry, I haven't decided to give you an exorcism." Yuudai jokes with Asia. She only giggles a small bit. The three take a seat on the couch opposite of devils.

Rias clears her throat unhappy that her mortal enemies are here and Yuudai is with them. "What would the church want that'd send you here?" Rias starts questioning.

The two look to Yuudai to talk on getting a deadpan expression. "You both barely gave me the short version of why you're here, you two tell them." He tells them.

The two decide on Irina to talk. "We are here to hunt down some items stolen from the church. We came here to tell you not to interfere with our search." She explains bluntly.

Rias rolls her eyes. "Like we have any interest in what the church wants to do with their time. Just make sure you hurry. We don't like the church in our territory." She replies to her.

"Quit worrying, we recruited a temporary partner to help quicken the search." Xenovia adds.

"Then you'll be leaving very soon." Rias says.

"Yes." Xenovia answers.

Yuudai stands up stretching his back. "Well that was nice and quick. It was nice seeing you Asia, I'll have to really talk with you sometime outside of school or this kind of thing."

"Did you say Asia?" Xenovia asks. "As in the heritic?"

Asia stiffens and Yuudai narrows his eyes on Xenovia. "I said Asia. As in Asia Argento." He says to her. "Is there a problem with that?"

Xenovia turns her attention to the blond girl. "Tell me, do you still believe in the mercy of God?"

"In his great plan for us all?" Irina adds. Issei frowns standing next to Asia as well as Yuudai.

"Yes. Even though I became a devil, I still believe in God with my very soul." Asia answers.

Xenovia stands up placing her palm on the hilt of her sheathed sword. "Then you should let me cleanse your soul and allow me to send you to him by death." Xenovia states.

"Like hell you will." Yuudai and Issei growl at the same time.

"Why do you care about some devil girl Yuudai?" Irina asks.

"I'd like to know that as well." Xenovia chimes.

"Because I kept her alive having them revive her. I'll have you two knocked through that wall before you even attempt to take her life." Yuudai replies. "If you want my help then you best leave her alone."

"Then we want to know what you are capable of. We don't want to be working with someone that is overestimated." Xenovia tells him. "You will fight us. Outside this building."

"As much as I hate to admit it, this is Rias' property. Although, if she was to if she was to let us brawl here then I'd have no problems whatsoever." Yuudai hints at Rias.

"You are pretty much asking me to let a couple girls from the church get a beating of their lifetime. Please, it'd be an honor to watch that." Rias states.

Kiba steps forward with a stern glare at the two. "Please allow me to fight one of them." He requests.

"I couldn't care less, I just need these two to learn my way of thinking." Yuudai states.

"Then I don't mind." Rias says.

"That will be fine with us too." Xenovia says.

Everyone walks outside with Kiba and Xenovia standing a few yards from each other while Irina and Yuudai do the same. "I believe mercy is off the table." Yuudai claims. His ring flashes turning his hair into the blue streaks many have come to fear. Irina tilts her head unaware of what she is now facing. "You threatened to murder the one person I can call my friend and mean it. Let's teach you why you shouldn't have."

Kiba glares at Xenovia's sword. "My goal is to destroy that damned sword, that is my only reason for living. So prepare to lose!" Kiba roars summoning a sword that absorbs light while running at her.

End

And that is finished. By this point, the preview is deleted and Riser is now a thing of the past. I hope I'm progressing the story well enough.

I hope you look forward to the fight next chapter since it will be, most likely, short. But if you have questions, you know what to do. Without much else to say, thanks for following, favoriting, reading, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	12. Uncovered Plans

Here we are! Back again! With me! With you! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

With strange noises aside, how have you all been? Good I'd hope. Especially since I have our new fix right here.

Chapter 12: Plans Uncovered

Yuudai nearly flies with his speed at Irina catching her off guard. He lands a gut punch forcing her off the ground with spittle coming out of her mouth. He jumps up then kicks her to the ground creating spiderline cracks on the ground. Yuudai proceeds the land softly on his feet stepping a few feet away.

"That can't be all you have for durability. If that's it then just leave this entire case to me." Yuudai taunts while speaking the truth. He looks over at the fight to find Kiba failing to even come close to an attack. He is barely making smart movements. Barely.

"Concentrate on me, not them." Irina says swinging Yuudai's very own sword at him. However, he immediately notices it isn't his since it is on his back still. The teen boy easily dodges it then goes behind her.

"Nice trick Irina, but mimicry can only get you so far." He kicks behind her knees forcing her to her knees. "If you apologize to Asia for threatening her life then I might see it in my heart to let you off the hook." Yuudai offers. "Maybe."

"Maybe you should keep your apologies for people that'll actually say them." Xenovia states running for Yuudai. He turns to look at her.

"Don't you dare touch her Yuudai! She's mine!" Kiba yells from on one knee. His sword acting as a crutch.

"Kiba, keep your disregard for others to yourself." Yuudai tells him. "And you." He speeds to Xenovia's side faster than her eyes could possibly track.

She swings her Excalibur Destruction at the teen, but he easily maneuvers around it. This becomes a trend as she swings with dead on precision, but unable to hit anything except air. Not even Yuudai's clothes are damaged in the least. He decides to end it with a fist right in between her eyes. The force of it knocks her on her back unconscious.

"I know I wanted to make her learn her lesson, but I think I might have given her a concussion." Yuudai says off handley sounding a little worried.

"I told you to leave her to me!" Kiba exclaims coming at the teen.

"Don't do it Kiba!" Everyone of the Gremory household calls out.

He ignores them, so Yuudai frowns. "You should have listened to them." He spin kicks the swordsman in the side of his head. He falls to the ground in pain having already taken damage with a new bruise to add. The teen stands over the blond with a disappointed stare. "I thought of you as a level headed dude Kiba. Why did you go and ruin that?"

Kiba sends a glare up at Yuudai. "None of your damn business." He growls.

Yuudai shakes his head. "Fine, mope by yourself." He says walking over to Irina while the Gremory group runs over to Kiba. "Are you able to walk yet?" He asks Irina.

"Yes, but I'm still in shock." She admits still on her knees. "I never seen someone so fast before. We never even stood a chance."

Yuudai only nods understandingly. "I'll admit, I have scared a high ranking devil and some fallen angels before, so I can understand if it feels like I'm overwhelming."

She smiles to herself. "It seems we were wrong to doubt your power." He only looks at her nodding. "On behalf of both of us, I'd like to apologize for threatening your friend."

Yuudai smiles at her holding a hand out for her. She stares at the outstretched hand confused. "Let me help you up. Before my hand rots preferably." He jokes.

She grabs his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet. "One question." She points to her partner. "Did you have to knock her out?"

He shrugs. "Probably not. But why do something if you're not going to do it right?"

She sweat drops smiling awkwardly. 'Should I agree with him or shouldn't I?'

"Either way, you should take her back to where you are staying. I'll start searching for people that want me dead or people getting in nasty fights." Yuudai tells her.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later." She says.

She goes to walk to Xenovia, but Yuudai stops her. "When you are ready, meet me at my house." With that, he proceeds to walk off. Irina runs to her partner while Kiba walks away angrily ignoring his friends protests.

Off in the distance just outside Kuoh town, four hooded people are talking amongst themselves. One of them holds out a fragment of a sword. The hilt of a once grand sword. One legends had always looked over. The dirty gold hilt and handle is laid down in front taking off the hood showing a plain man. Next, another hooded person pulls out the middle fragment of a sword that could easily connect to the hilt. The hooded person sets it down taking the hood off revealing a short haired girl. The third places down the rest of the blade showing that the sword isn't just any. The third takes off the hood showing another male.

"Are you three ready to finally finish our journey?" The fourth hooded person asks. The three nod unable to bear speaking. Within a minute the one with a hood has spoken a spell mending the sword into its former glory as Galatine, the only sword able to rival Excalibur in pure power. However, the three are nowhere to be seen anymore. The hooded person grits their teeth. "Whoever this prophesized Yuudai is better be worth our lives." The robed person looks into the sky seemingly much less angered. "I'll be there with you all soon nonetheless." (Sorry if that seemed forced in, but I see this as a way of showing the main characters aren't the only ones having hardships and journeys.)

With Yuudai

Yuudai looks around the forest he is searching having a weird feeling. "Strange, it feels like I'm on the right track, but couldn't be farther from the answers or enemies."

"That is quite the analysis from the one who doesn't know what he just walked into." An older male voice says. The older man walks into his sight revealing him to look like a priest with gray hair and a mustache. Yuudai deadpans at the man causing him to sweatdrop. "What? This is where you demand my name and ask what my plans are. Isn't that how the hero gig works?"

"Not when some old fart comes out of nowhere in a forest. Honestly, you look like some pedophile." Yuudai states bluntly.

A tick mark appears on the man's head. "My name is Valper Galilei." He growls. "And I'm not a pedophile!"

"Rias Gremory." Yuudai mentions.

"To be fair, who wouldn't want to be with her?" Valper questions.

Yuudai smirks. "I knew you were a pedophile and now you just helped me confirmed that you have a part in the theft." Yuudai finishes knowing what'll happen next.

"How does what I said prove I helped steal the Excaliburs? You kids these days are so dumb." He insults.

Yuudai just sighs. "I was kind of hoping you'd be smart enough to catch that." Valper thinks about what he said realizing what he walked into. "The older generation has such an idiot giving them a bad look. Now, why did you think it was a good idea to walk up to the guy that could cleave you in two without much thought?"

Valper grins. "Simple. I want your gun made of shadows!" He exclaims pointing at Yuudai. A minute passes by awkwardly. "Uh...where is Freed?" Valper wonders.

Yuudai smirks again. "Him? I have him so scared of me that you couldn't even miraculously get him to stand within a five meter distance." He explains. Yuudai walks over quickly grabbing Valper by the throat. "Now then, who is in charge of your little plot?"

"That would be me." Kokabiel says descending from above the trees.

Yuudai drops Valper to the ground turning to Kokabiel. "Would you look at that. An enemy that doesn't waste my time. My job is easier and easier by the mission." Yuudai says to nobody in particular.

"Careful mortal, I might not be quite what you'd expect." The fallen angel states.

Yuudai frowns noticing how familiar this feeling is. "You've been watching me since I decimated those fallen angels some time back, haven't you?"

The fallen angel only lets out a resonating laugh. "Once again, you have anticipated the enemy since they laid eyes on you! Truly a mortal that has left mortal coil!"

"Hey Valper, your boss is a little messy in the head, isn't he?" Yuudai questions.

"Under the assumption that he'd kill me, I have no response." Valper replies.

"Sorry, but the reason I showed myself is not to have pointless banter, but to pummel you into a bloody broken mess to prove to those devils and the church that they could never hope to defeat me then kill them causing the revival of the war!" Kokabiel preaches.

"Tell me how you plan to do that when I already took your entire arm." Yuudai says suddenly yards behind Kokabiel holding his severed arm in one hand and his sword in the other.

Kokabiel gapes as the pain sets in shooting out blood from his shoulder where his arm connected. "You piece of sh-" Kokabiel goes to yell, but Yuudai knocks him away with a punch to his cheek. The force of it knocks him into a tree forcing it to tilt at a strange angle.

"Now tell me something that interests me and I'll think about letting you scurry around a bit longer." Yuudai offers.

Kokabiel smirks through the pain. "How about this, God has been dead since the start of the ceasefire of the three way war!"

Yuudai deadpans. "That explains a lot, but not interesting enough." He states.

The fallen frowns. "Akeno from the Gremory group is half fallen angel and devil?" He says assuming that isn't going to work.

"Well that sure is an interesting little bit of info. Now leave before I cut your balls off next." Yuudai orders. The fallen grits his teeth and grabs Valper disappearing into nothing with only feathers left behind. "Now what? Pretty sure it'll be awhile before they attack me again."

"I'll tell what you are going to do and it involves you, me and this sword." A robed man states walking to him with a sword in hand. The sword itself seems to be radiating power just from existing.

Yuudai raises an eyebrow. "I'm quite sure you just saw me have a fallen angel answering my questions without question and without his arm I cut off." The teen says to the man. "What makes you think some sword will beat me?"

"I don't intend to fight you brat." The robed man retorts. "I intend to give this sword, Galatine, to you Yuudai." He holds the sword out for the teen boy to grab. Yuudai cautiously takes the sword in his own hand feeling an immense amount of power enter his very being. "This sword is now yours to hold, but since it has recently put back together, it can easily be shattered. However, if you allow me to fuse Galatine and Derflinger then it will be able to withstand any attack that comes its way."

Yuudai narrows his eyes on the guy. "Sorry, but how the hell do you know my sword's name?" Yuudai questions.

"Because I am from the dimension you came from brat." He replies sounding very bitter. "I was forced here by that damned Sirzechs to find that sword." He reveals making Yuudai only have much more anger towards the devil. "Though it may not concern you, I am happy in a way that I was brought here." He adds.

Yuudai's anger suddenly is curved. "How? He took you from what was your life!" He exclaims unable to understand him.

"All you need to know is that I made eternal friends that I couldn't have ever met if he hadn't brought me here a year and a half ago." The man states. "Besides, this is my revenge. Giving the sword to you rather than him."

Yuudai laughs a little. "So let me guess, you snooped around while finding the sword to see what his intentions are then found a something about me needing it?"

"As one of the main character of my own story, I'll have to say that is a stupid question." He answers. "Any main character with a good head on their shoulders should know to do that."

"That is an good point." Yuudai agrees. He glances at Derflinger longingly. "I wish I could have found a way to bring back my smart ass friend, but it's useless to mourn him for as long as I have." He lays the two swords side by side. "So how are you going to do this?"

The man sighs. "With a lot of blood." He states making Yuudai raise an eyebrow. "But to make sure you will never lose the sword, hold you hand out." The man orders. Yuudai follows the order. His hand is suddenly cut open by a small knife the man pulled out. Drops of blood fall on both of the blades somehow. The blood has divided between the two.

Yuudai looks up to the man. He watches the guy pick up the two blades looking determined. "Now what?"

"Now it's time to divide your fan base and show them that this story is trash!" He announces impaling himself with the two swords. Yuudai's eyes widen in shock. His body slowly fades in a blinding light while fusing the swords.

"Fourth wall breaking ass hole just killed himself…" Yuudai mutters finally regaining vision to see Galatine putting off more power than before. It then disappears in a blue light shooting into Yuudai's chest. He takes off his jacket and shirt to find a new rune. A rune looking like a G and D being impaled by one sword. He stares in awe at the rune. "Wait...why do I suddenly feel like an entire crowd of people are upset?" He then sighs. "Oh well. I guess I should get back to Xenovia and Irina."

End

And there we are! Chapter completed before the end of the year! How about that?

Before you all stare bombarding me with all this hate for this, sorry but not sorry. I decided that a bit of change was needed since this is a fanfiction and not a recreation of the real story. With the help from one from our family (If you are part of this fanbase then you are family, deal with it), I gave Yuudai something that'll help him later on. Here's to a new year of disappointing fanfiction! Paza!

Without much else off the top of my head, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great rest of the year!

Yuudai: Like the guy said, you all have a great year and morning/day/night! Without dreaming of me...actually you can all think about me. Just think, this is only a path that was made to excite you all and others. My real path is still being written on Fear Of Mages! What an amazing story!

Are you promoting your story?

Yuudai: Yes. Yes I am.

While I shut this self absorbed idiot up, have a great day/night/morning!


	13. One More Arm Gone

Hey my friends! I have returned to torture or enlighten your minds with my new chapter! Mwahahaha!

With that out of the way, how are you all doing? Good I hope. Let us get to our review, shall we?

Guest: oh he will. Yuudai would never let what Sirzechs did slide. When and where is yet to be determined. I believe I'll do it when they meet again unless they meet at the conference between the three factions.

Ignoring my excitement, let me ease your own by starting this chapter of Fear Of Devils.

Chapter 13: One More Arm Gone

Irina, Yuudai and Xenovia are currently sitting in a hotel room that the two girls had rented out for a while. The room is standard. Two beds, a television and their belongings. Yuudai is sitting on one bed and the other two are on the other.

"So I was able to cut his arm off in the struggle before he escaped." Yuudai finishes telling Xenovia and Irina. They nod in thought. Thinking of the story he had told them.

He had explained the story leaving out the fact he interrogated Kokabiel finding out a couple key facts. Like the fact God was killed in the original three way war. He knows that would destroy them mentally and considering that the two already got kicked to the curb by the boy already was a sucker punch to Xenovia's own pride.

"What I find strange is how you were able to get Galatine. The one sword that could rival Excalibur." Xenovia states sounding very suspicious. It isn't unreasonable since he left how he got that too. He'd rather not talk about him since the guy was only annoying. Helpful, but annoying.

"Nevermind that Xenovia. We now know that Kokabiel, Valper and Freed are the culprits of the theft of the Excaliburs." Irina says standing up.

"Unfortunately we don't know where he went." Yuudai points out. Irina sighs sitting back down.

The three sit in silence for a few moments. The thoughts of how to trap the fallen angel and two stray exorcists running through their heads. None of their thoughts can reach a conclusion where they win though. However, Yuudai is only thinking of one unimportant fact. Akeno Himejima is half fallen angel and has aligned herself into the devil community. It just doesn't make sense to him.

Xenovia locks eyes with Yuudai pulling him out of his thoughts. "We did not mention this earlier, but in our report for this case, we will be mentioning you." She tells him.

Yuudai only deadpans. "So? I don't see what's wrong with that."

"It means that you will be asked to help with any future problems too big for the church to handle and vise versa." She explains.

Yuudai sighs putting a hand to his head. He can feel a headache starting to form. "So I have a new, though unwanted, ally. If I was to ever forgive Sirzechs, I'm sure I'll have another ally." Yuudai laughs at the irony of that. "Just think. I could make an ally out of all of the factions."

"Speaking of which, why do you hate him?" Irina asks tilting her head. From the protective attitude he had for Asia she assumed they were on good terms.

He takes a few breaths before starting. Yuudai then tells them his reasoning for hating Sirzechs. Afterwards they just stare at him with a small look of pity. They can definitely agree his reason is justified.

"Now understand, I left out some things because I only ever told one person and he betrayed my trust in a way." Yuudai explains acting like it only slightly bothered him. In reality, bothered him a lot. He still wouldn't have helped him, but he hates the fact Issei let his feelings cloud his vision to make him say what he did.

"So would you explain how you got there in that other dimension in the first place?" Xenovia questions.

"No. If I am to be honest, I don't really trust you two with that information." Yuudai states bluntly. Irina goes to retort of how he could trust them, but a few knocks on the door interrupt her. "Are you two expecting anyone?"

They shake their head. "No. Other than you, nobody knows who and where we are." Irina tells him.

Yuudai walks to the door stopping with his hand on the door knob. "Who is it?"

"It's me, nyea." A familiar cat girl's voice answers.

Yuudai puts his hand on his forehead again knowing the headache had latched onto him. "What do you want?" He asks without any kind of pleasant tone in his voice.

"Is it wrong to want to see my mate?" She asks innocently.

Yuudai opens the door to see her in her usual sultry outfit. "There is many things wrong with it since your mate isn't here."

Kuroka gives him a pouty face. "Don't be mean to your mate, nyea." She says slowly growing a sly smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who is she?" Irina asks standing up with a hand on the hilt of her sword while Xenovia does the same.

"This is one of the many headaches that can't control their delusions." He answers. "I still don't know her name though."

"The name is Kuroka, nyea." She tells him running a hand down his chest.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" Xenovia questions.

"First of all, dating is annoying. That being the case, she can't and won't ever be my girlfriend." Yuudai states pushing Kuroka out the door then closes it. He proceeds to walk away from the door moving to the side quickly avoiding Kuroka's sneak tackle out of nowhere. She falls on the floor surprised that he knew she would try that. "What do you want?"

She stands up pouting. "Well if you want to ignore your mate, Vali sent me to warn you."

Yuudai raises an eyebrow. "About what?" He asks crossing his arms.

"About some of the gods." Kuroka tells him catching him off guard. "More notably, Loki and Hades."

"What do you mean? The only true god is God himself." Irina states wondering why Yuudai is still letting her talk.

"You swear that this is purely real information?" Yuudai says very worried now.

There is a difference between fighting devils, angels and fallen angels, but to garner two gods attention...it's just crazy. "I swear on my sister's life this is real information." Kuroka swears.

Yuudai sighs. "My life is nothing but fighting any big bad guy catches wind of me." He mutters shaking his head. He then gives Kuroka a bored look. "Please thank him for me then. I must ask though, what is his motive in informing me like that?"

"He said he didn't want you to die before you two finally fought each other." She replies. "Stupid reason if you ask me."

"Too bad nobody did." Yuudai states making the two other girls sweat drop. Kuroka only pouts more. "Anyway, tell him I owe him one."

She nods disappearing. He speeds to the other side of the room deadpanning at the cat girl that tried to kiss him after teleporting. She pouts again disappearing for real this time.

"So what was that about?" Xenovia asks suspicious of him more than ever.

He looks at the two girls without answering for a moment. "Nothing that concerns you two." Yuudai finally says. "Right now we must discuss discuss the hunt of that fallen angel and his friend Valper."

"Right." Xenovia replies as if his response to her was perfect.

Irina eyes the teenage boy still though. She knows that he is trying to find out what's going on too. After all, he was told something that he couldn't have ever known about. He is probably trying to figure out his next course of action after this whole mess.

"This is what we'll do." Yuudai starts tossing the new information aside for now. "Irina, you will go out to the forested area to search for them and Xenovia will search the city. Seeing a recurring theme here, I will search the academy."

"Your judgement has yet to lead you to demise, so we will do as you wish. What if we are to find him? How will we alert each other?" Xenovia asks acting like Yuudai is a war commander.

Yuudai deadpans at her. "There is an amazing contraption called the cell phone." Yuudai replies to her. "Call me before engaging with him. I may be able to take him simple enough, but I guarantee that you two wouldn't stand a chance alone. If one of you must attack, at least contact one of us."

"Got it. We'll leave now." Xenovia says leaving for the door with Irina in tow.

"Be careful you two." Yuudai tells them. The two stop a bit surprised he said that. He doesn't really say that to anyone. Not much often these days.

Later

"Maybe I should relax inside the school." Yuudai says to himself walking through the gates of Kuoh Academy. His eyes scan the courtyard first finding Valper with most of the Excalibur swords on the ground in front of him. Yuudai appears behind him using his speed to get there without being noticed. "Or should I kill a stray priest before he becomes a problem."

"What?!" Valper exclaims trying to run from the voice. He knows the voice. The one that belonged to the boy that cut off Kokabiel's arm.

He doesn't get even a few feet before he has his feet kicked out from under him. Valper falls on his back hearing it crack loudly. He looks up seeing Yuudai looking at him.

"P-please don't kill me!" Valper pleads.

Yuudai's face stays straight. "Sorry, but I already let you off the hook once." He says summoning his new sword. "Goodnight ye merry man." Yuudai then cuts open Valper's throat watching the life leave his eyes. "Wait...was that the right religious song reference for him?" Yuudai shrugs losing interest in the matter. "Oh well. Doesn't matter now."

Later

"Alright Valper. Get ready to recreate the true Excalibur." Kokabiel orders arriving at the academy.

He had just threatened the Gremory family and taken Excalibur Mimic from that Irina girl. He took Destruction too, but the Xenovia girl wasn't as beat up as Irina. After a moment of no answer, the air around him begins to fill with fear. His mind flashes an image of Yuudai so he shakes it out.

"Where are you?" He looks on the ground finding the stray priest. With his throat cut open and bleeding all over the ground. "No...he couldn't have found me!"

Lucky for the fallen angel, the teen is taking a small nap at a desk in the school. Seeing as Yuudai doesn't show himself for a while, Kokabiel sighs with relief. He finds the Gremory group arriving creating a grin on his face. As long as the war starts up again, he doesn't care if Excalibur is reborn.

Much Later

After many explosions and such, a tiny pebble drops on Yuudai causing him to wake up. He looks around finding himself in a ruined school and the Gremory group laying on the ground decimated. He walks out to the battlefield stopping all of those that are still standing. That would be Xenovia and Kokabiel.

"Sorry everyone. I fell asleep in the school after killing Valper." The teen boy explains making everyone sweat drop. "Has he dropped the bomb that God is dead yet?" Everyone nods. "That Akeno is half fallen angel?" Everyone nods again. "That I let him go the first time I had him in my sights?" Another nod.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me, human?!" Kokabiel roars.

He places a glare on the fallen angel. "Compared to what I found out earlier...I have to give a hand to you." He summons his sword while cutting his other arm just as quickly returning to his previous spot. "You definitely have balls to talk to me like that."

Everyone's eyes widen. How could he have done that? He just cut his other arm off without a shred of effort. This new sword in his hand though…

"Galatine…" Kokabiel mutters in awe. "No no no!" He yells creating a light spear as big as the school.

"I don't want to be too flashy, but how about a little treat?" He summons his gun in his other hand shooting the spear. The entire light energy is absorbed inside Yuudai. A grey aura floats around him making his hair float as if wind was blowing it up. He pushes all the energy into the gun pointing at the fallen angel. "How's about feeling the idea of death sound?"

"I ask you to not kill this fool." Vali requests flying in front of Kokabiel.

"He attempted to kill my friend, Asia. Why should I spare him?" Yuudai questions getting rid of his new sword back into the new rune on his chest.

"That favor. That's why." Vali states.

Yuudai deadpans at the silver armored individual. "Personally, he wasn't worth the favor, but if you think he is then I guess I'll kill him some other time." He relents.

"What are you saying?" Issei asks staggering to his feet. "You're just going to let him go?!" The rage Issei feels is partially thanks to what Yuudai had just said. He only cares about Asia now. He doesn't care if Issei is hurt anymore. That hurt him more than he could have thought.

"I owe Vali a favor for some information he gave me, so shut up." Yuudai tells Issei once again pretty much stabbing him through the heart.

"Leave my precious Issei alone!" Rias shouts defending her pawn.

Yuudai waves his hand at Vali allowing the two people to disappear. "I have no intention of arguing with you Gremory." Yuudai states walking away.

Asia watches as he leaves with tears in her eyes. She knew that the two were good friends at one point and that one night...when Issei said what he did...he might have severed their ties. That truly hurts her.

From a distance, a skeletal figure with fancy robes stands watching. "How strong are you, Yuudai? Perhaps I'll see soon." Hades says with a raspy voice.

On the other side of town stands a man in white robes with long blue hair that defies gravity completely. "I can't wait to start Ragnarok...right after killing that boy."

End

And I finally finished this. Sorry if it seems rushed in the end, but I didn't want to reenact an entire fight without Yuudai and only adding in a couple phrases. Therefore, I finish this.

Without anything left to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	14. The Pool Cleaning

Hey everyone! The story isn't dead! Surprise!

How have you all been? Sorry for the long wait. Ideas kinda went dry for a while. I have a solution to that though. If you want to know, read to the end to see. Thank you all new followers and favoriters! Let's get to them reviews then.

OechsnerC: Thank you, my dude.

Chapter 14: The Pool Cleaning

"Why are you here?" Yuudai asks the blue haired girl in front of his door. Xenovia had just knocked on his door before heading to school and now they are walking to the school.

"I decided to become your apprentice." Xenovia answers in a serious tone.

The teen boy deadpans at her. "Isn't that something you ask and I answer?" He questions.

"I knew that you wouldn't mind it. After all, the Dimensional Hero couldn't wish for his ways to die with him." Xenovia replies. She looks at him again to find him grinning like an idiot. Not a face she has seen on him before.

"I like that name. I really like that name." Yuudai says deciding on his answer. "I'll teach you a little bit then. Off topic, but where did that title come from?"

She smiles now knowing that he will actually teach her some things. "Once me and Irina returned the pieces of Excalibur, we explained everything that happened. Knowing that you were a hero, or at least we assumed so, in the last dimension and you being a hero here, he church gave you the title of the Dimensional Hero." She explains as they keep walking.

Yuudai nods in understanding. "Better than that Dimensional Traveler crap you people used at first." He states without care. "But just know that I tend to do things my way, so if something I do seems odd then you should know that I am simply playing by my own rules."

"Alright Yuudai-sensei." She replies letting that phrase unintentionally echo in his head.

"Hello Yuudai." Sona greets smiling at him. His pleased mind takes a three sixty turn.

"What did I do?!" Yuudai exclaims looking around.

Sona raises an eyebrow, but doesn't stop smiling. "I finally found the perfect job for you." She informs him.

Yuudai sighs in relief. "For a second there I thought you had a grudge against me or something." He admits getting a sweat drop from Xenovia.

"Nothing like that. The job though might make you think otherwise though." Sona tells him. He backs away a step. "You are going to be working with the Occult Research Club are going to be cleaning up the pool."

"You know holding a grudge would be so much less annoying than working with them." Yuudai states. He cracks his neck knowing he has no choice in this matter.

"Don't worry. I'll allow you and their club to swim in it when you all finish." Sona says returning to her straight face uncaring attitude.

"He doesn't have to do anything for you." Xenovia butts in acting like it is a well known fact.

Sona looks between her and Yuudai. "Why is the church girl with you?" Sona questions.

"Well she wanted to become my first student in the way of...I'm assuming my skill." Yuudai answers becoming confused about what she was hoping to learn.

"I'll never understand how your personality goes from twisted genius to idiotic high school boy." Sona states bluntly.

Yuudai only chuckles. He then turns to Xenovia. "If you are to be a apprentice or student then you must know that Sona here has helped me a little while back and I owe her a favor. She's an ally of mine." He explains to her.

A small blush appears on her cheek. "Sorry about that then. Please forgive my ignorance." Xenovia apologizes bowing to Sona.

A perfect idea plants itself into Yuudai's mind. "Well as a beginning lesson for your ignorance, you must help clean up the pool."

"Of course. Though it is an unusual punishment, I will put everything I have into it." Xenovia replies.

"I'd be against it, but it doesn't really matter as long as you have a hand in the cleaning up." Sona tells him.

"You can count on us." Yuudai states. "When do you want us to start?"

"Right now." Sona answers. Xenovia goes to talk, but Yuudai holds up a hand.

"I forgot that there is no school because of the reconstruction being done." Yuudai says laughing at his forgetfulness.

"Each day you become more of a normal teen boy." Sona comments. Yuudai raises an eyebrow.

"I don't see it." Yuudai retorts looking to the direction of the pool. "Come on, Xenovia. I'd rather not delay the inevitable."

The two walk over to the pool quickly finding the club already there. They notice his presence as he walks in as well. The two parties stare at each other in a awkward silence. Rias walks over to the two.

"What are you two doing here?" Rias asks in a commanding tone.

"We are here to help clean the pool as a favor to Sona. Xenovia is here as my student, so she's going to be helping." Yuudai explains (This is where I'm getting back to it after so long). He looks around finding the cleaning supplies to his left. "Let's get started, Xenovia."

"Of course, master Yuudai." Xenovia replies.

The two walk over to the supplies grabbing a one of the pool cleaning objects. Rias walks over to them irritably. "If you have to be here then I'd rather you not speak with my peerage." She tells him.

He gives her an uninterested look. "If I want to talk to Asia, I'll do so. I couldn't care less what becomes of the rest of your group." He tells her bluntly.

"Talk to devils with disdain and uninterest. How intriguing." Xenovia says writing the not in a notebook.

Yuudai deadpans at the girl. "Don't talk to all devils that way. Anyone you deem as an enemy, that is when you talk like me." Yuudai intructs as one of his first lessons.

This finally pushes Rias over the edge. "Why do you blame me for what my stupid brother has done!?" She exclaims angrily.

The entire club stare at their president hoping for her safety. It's not that they don't believe in her, but Yuudai has been shown to never lose. His power seems to have only been countered by Sirzechs. That being said, who know what had happened since then? He might be on his level now.

Yuudai sighs. "Because family is almost always going to side with their family." He starts to explain. "I won't let my guard down long enough for your brother to take the final blow. Not before I make him regret his decision to bring me back here."

"What's so wrong with this world?" Issei asks with his hair overshadowing his eyes. This is the first question the brunette has asked Yuudai since the night of Riser's defeat at Yuudai's hand.

Yuudai lays his uninterested eyes on Issei. "Nothing other than the fact that I don't belong in this world." He answers. The tension rises seeing Issei not accept that answer.

"Then why not go back to your precious damn world?" Issei questions gritting his teeth.

The black haired teen's hands turn into fists. "Because my world is already finished. All my friends are likely dead and the country is certainly in ruins." He replies adding an edge in his voice. "This hate of mine is now for the purpose of avenging them."

"You're no different from any bad guy I've seen up to now." Issei states bringing out his gauntlet. The Boosted Gear.

Yuudai uses the ring's power streaking his hair with blue. "I don't really care, but if you really want to fight me then hurry up! I hate that look in your eye that you always give me! Hurry up and fight me!" Yuudai shouts letting out his feelings he had since he officially stopped calling him a friend.

Issei doesn't move looking peturebed. "What look?"

The club and Xenovia watch in silence. Are they going to duke it out or is something else going on? Asia knows what's happening though. Her hopes grow now.

Yuudai chains his feelings back up getting rid of his power again. "Nothing."

He wordlessly goes about cleaning to pool being followed by a silent Xenovia. She seems to understand that asking question right now isn't a smart idea. Asia's mood is immediately shot down. Yuudai is too prideful to admit his feelings around his enemy.

The rest of the club help cleaning as well. They couldn't have him cleaning everything. The group finish quick enough finishing in an half hour. By then, everyone has calmed down.

Yuudai looks over their handy work of the pool. It is now just clear sparkling water. Now is the time to decide on what next.

His eyes look over the group he is surrounded by. The teen is debating on staying or not. He obviously isn't wanted by most of them, but he also cleaned it too. It'd be a waste to not use it.

"Shall we leave, master Yuudai?" Xenovia asks walking over to him.

He looks to her noticing her tense posture. She looks like she is on edge. Because of his slip on his emotions. Yuudai sighs laying his hand against his head.

"No." Yuudai answers surprising the listening Gremory group. "We're both stressed out. Maybe relaxing around the pool will be a good change off paste."

Seeing as Yuudai hasn't even considered relaxing around Rias or her peerage before. Xenovia smiles happily. Lucky for her, she has a swimsuit on her person. The blue haired girl runs off for the changing room. So does Rias's peerage.

Rias stays behind with Yuudai. "What made you want to stay?" Rias asks trying not to sound unhappy about it.

He rolls his eyes. "I've been too stressed out lately. I think a day in a pool can be a nice thing. However, don't think you will be able to attack me. I'll always be ready." Yuudai states.

Rias sighs looking to the ground. "Listen. If fighting my brother is what will bring us to good terms, I know when he'll be at the school." She admits.

Yuudai takes off his jacket and shirt laying them on one of the chairs away from the pool. "I doubt we'll be on good terms, but I won't have as much hate for you."

Her eyes run down his body finding it oddly appealing. His muscles are quite well toned. Her gaze then catches sight of his rune on his chest.

"So what's the story about that tattoo?" She asks knowing it isn't a tattoo.

Yuudai looks at the rune then sighs. "I actually forgot I had a rune." Yuudai admits. "In any case, not for you to know. I want to keep it secret for when I beat your brother into the ground."

"You do know that my brother is one of the strongest devils in the underworld, right?" She asks undressing herself right there. After all, she had her swimsuit on under her clothes.

"That doesn't really matter. I guarantee, I'm the strongest human alive." Yuudai boasts getting a bad feeling for some reason. "Is someone talking about me? I wonder who..." He mutters.

With Vali

"That's the last encounter I had with him. From what I observed afterwards though, he doesn't seem to like most devils, most fallen angels and anything that actually poses a threat to him." Vali tells the leader of the Hero Faction.

A young man with black hair and blue eyes laughs at this information. His outfit consists of an fall uniform worn by japanese boys layered under some ancient chinese clothing. "This boy is simply human, right?" He asks.

"As human as you are, Cao." Vali replies in a curt tone.

"If he has caught your interest and even outran you, then I can't imagine him being weak. I must meet him." The young man says smirking.

"Be prepared then. I plan on meeting with him again soon." Vali states. "I still need to get that fight that I was blue balled out of last time."

A very sexy cat girl walks up behind him again. She then lays her head on his shoulder. "I told you, I could have taken very good care of that." She whispers seductively.

"Damn it, Kuroka. What is your deal lately?" Vali asks turning to her.

She runs her hands down her body giving him a sultry smile. "I'm in heat."

The two hear someone fall on their back a few feet away. They look towards the sound to find Cao on the floor with a bloody nose. "Who knew he was a pervert?" Vali asks sighing.

With Yuudai

The black haired teen is now laying in the pool floating on his back with his eyes closed. It is the most relaxing thing he has done in a very long time. The tension is almost all gone. Almost.

"So how about you get out of that pool and rub my back with some lotion?" Akeno asks seductively from the side of the pool.

"Any threat I give you will only turn you on, so I'll just say no." Yuudai replies without opening his eyes.

"Then come and help me teach Koneko how to swim." Asia tells him with her normal gently smile.

Yuudai opens one eye to look at her. Beside her is Koneko looking very embarrassed. "You want me to help her?" Yuudai asks curiously. Asia simply nods. "Fine. I'll help."

End

So how was it? I feel it was underwhelming, but that could just be me. Anyway, on to the idea I have for you all.

As most of you know, I usually write stories with the light novels as a bases these days. Seeing as this is the case, what do you think of me using the DXD light novel as the bases for this series? Reason being, I usually get things done with a light novel done quicker since I don't have to watch an entire episode to get what I need.

If you all don't want this then I'll follow my own story, as I've been, and just hope the anime can catch up to what I am setting up soon. Unlikely, but who knows? I'm setting up some pretty intense things right now, so it might just have to vaguely follow the light novels or anime.

Anyway, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	15. Forgiven

Hey! You there! Are you going to follow me? If so then you should know about what's in the basement. We call it...Tim. Careful, if he ask for favors…don't do them

Anyway, how are you all doing? Doing well? Well I hope so! I know it's been a few months, but I'll apologize at the bottom. Let's all thank the new peoples and answer reviews!

OechsnerC: Well if he finds out that Sirzechs waited until the end doing nothing then I'm sure we all know. It won't be pretty.

Chapter 15: Forgiven

"So this is your first training session." Yuudai states standing in a relaxed posture.

His eyes are gazing at Xenovia intently. This is his first time training somebody and he is ready for it. The two are in the courtyard of the fixed up school. One week has passed since cleaning the pool. Some of his stress left, but seeing as he always had something going on, it is slowly coming back.

"I want you to spar with me." Yuudai informs her.

Xenovia's eyes widen. "What do you mean? You can't expect me to even last a second!" She exclaims. In her defense, she doesn't believe she is nearly as strong or fast as him.

"That's why I won't be on the offensive. Today is about seeing what you are capable of, so do your best without holding back." Yuudai tells her. She breathes in and out to calm herself. The girl then puts up her fist. "You don't fight with your fists, so break out the kendo stick that I bought you." Yuudai points to one of the benches.

She blushes nodding. She walks over to one of the park benches and picks up a typical kendo stick. Xenovia returns to her position holding the practice weapon in the proper position. Yuudai looks over her form nodding.

Just a little ways away are two guys sitting down. "So how long will it take for him to notice?" Vali asks his current employer of sorts.

"He already noticed us, I'm sure." Azazel tells the teenage sacred gear user.

"How do you figure?" Vali questions raising an eyebrow.

The training already began. Xenovia is using precise and calculated attacks on Yuudai as he easily moves around her attacks. Xenovia tries to speed up her attacks, but Yuudai doesn't stop his simple dodging. This whole time, Yuudai isn't using his power up. He is using his skills alone.

Five minutes go by with this process. She is sweating trying her best to lay a hit on him even if it happens to be just a tap. "If you can't touch me without my power up then you have a long way to go." Yuudai tells her grabbing the kendo stick with his bare hand. Without a second beat, he takes it from her and hits her shin sending pain through her body.

He then presses the kendo stick against her neck as if it were a sword. "I thought you weren't going to go on the offensive?" She says panting.

"Yes, but something came up that I must attend to." Yuudai tells her. The thing happens to be the fallen angel and Vali.

"I told you so." Azazel says to Vali chuckling.

"Shut it, Azazel." Vali retorts unamused.

"So for the rest of your training today, I want you to run around the town twice, take a break then practice your technique. It needs some work." Yuudai instructs Xenovia. She nods immediately starting her run.

The human turns to the two supernatural beings. The two stand up walking over to him. "How are you doing, Yuudai?" Azazel asks smiling.

"I was doing alright until I realized the school was rebuilt." Yuudai replies in a joking manner. He then looks to Vali curiously. "So what are you doing here, Vali?"

"On some personal business." Vali answers crossing his arms.

"Which is why I'm here to talk to you." Azazel says getting serious. Yuudai straightens getting ready for whatever he is about to say. "All three of the major factions are going to be holding a meeting with the major powers that are in town. To bring peace."

Yuudai sighs in relief. He honestly thought he was about to say someone else is now after him. "That's great. You want me in it as well, right?" Yuudai asks getting a confirming nod. "Can I ask why?"

"That is because myself and the devil faction see you as a great power with no affiliations. The angels don't want to cause a misunderstanding with you, so they are wanting to have peace with you as well." Azazel explains. He then looks at the White Dragon Emperor with a teasing expression. "Except Vali here. He has a fight crush on you."

Vali clenches his fist wanting to desperately punch the laid back faction leader in the face. Yuudai deadpans at both of them. "Context please." The black haired teen demands.

"He means that you still owe me a fight for bailing the last time." Vali answers cracking his knuckles. "Which I can do here and now."

"Now you just wait, Vali. You promised to wait until after the meeting." Azazel chides him. Vali turns his head away clearly annoyed. Azazel then lands his gaze back on Yuudai. "Now, I know your hate for Sirzechs is massive, so after the meeting, I somehow talked him into giving you a sparring match. Or at least, that's the official name for it."

To Vali's surprise, a dark smirk comes upon Yuudai's face. "Well now you've got me excited, my friend. Thank you very much." Yuudai thanks thinking of the very moment.

"See Vali? He has an evil revenge streak as well." The leader of the fallen angels tells him.

"Speaking of fighting people...there is going to be one person besides me that will want to fight you soon." Vali informs the teen. His dark smirk is quickly replaced with a blank expression.

"Who did you tell and why?" Yuudai questions knowing who talked.

"Well I told a human who is called Cao Cao." Vali responds not sounding remorseful at all. "I told him because he claims to be the strongest human, so I thought he should know of you claiming to be the title holder."

Yuudai points at the White Dragon Emperor. "I'm going to punch you in the face later."

"You won't get that far." Vali retorts smirking.

Yuudai smirks having the best idea ever. "Oh don't worry...I'll get farther." He says letting out a dark chuckle.

In Another World

Vali is glaring at a boy named David. "You...you're thinking of kicking me in the balls again, aren't you?" He asks angrily.

The boy frowns. "I have no need for petty tricks like that." The boy says powering up. Black energy surrounds him as shadow horns grow and his hair starts to flow as if the wind is moving it. (For those confused, I'll explain at the bottom)

Back With Yuudai

"Back to the meeting, it will be right after the day the parents come visit the school, right?" The teen asks. He shakes his head sighing.

Azazel nods in confirmation. "One more thing." He says seriously.

Yuudai gives him a bored expression. He knew he would say that. "What is it?"

"In return for that fight with Sirzechs, you are to stop all hostility towards his family." He explains. In reality, it is a very small price.

Yuudai starts to think. Is it worth it? "I guess...sure. If that's what it takes, then I can agree to those terms."

A wide smile spreads upon Azazel's face. "Great!" He exclaims.

The teen looks at the silent Vali only to find him gone. "Well I guess he bailed already.". Yuudai states offhandedly.

Azazel shrugs not really caring. "Looks like the Red Dragon Emperor is coming. I'll be off." The fallen angel leader then disappears into a mass of feathers like all the other times.

The boy knows who he is referring to. Issei Hyoudou. Yuudai looks to the ground as Issei sits next to him on the bench. The brunette decides to stare at the ground with the other boy. Silence passes for a few minutes before Issei speaks up.

"Before I accidentally say something stupid...I'm sorry, Yuudai." He finally apologizes after so long. Yuudai watches Issei out of the corner of his eye now. "I'm sorry for what happened after the whole Riser fight"

"I'd say it's fine, but I don't think you'd change anything." Yuudai says to his former friend. Issei only sighs knowing it is mostly true.

"Now to what I came here for...why did you owe an enemy and let the second one escape too?" Issei asks having a bit more edge in his voice now.

"Simple. The other day he gave me some shocking information and therefore I owed him a favor." Yuudai explains to him. "I would have preferred to kill Kokabiel, but I tend to return favors when owed. As you can tell from Sona's request." Yuudai looks to the sky without regret.

"Then you don't have any actual relationship with Vali?" Issei asks almost surprised.

Yuudai rolls his eyes scoffing. "The most between us is the need to punch each other." He admits leaving out the potential business relationship that could happen.

Issei smiles leaning against the back of the bench. "I guess I might have thought you became an enemy." The brunette says.

"I only have one true enemy and anyone else that comes along are just inconveniences." Yuudai states. The black haired teen turns his head to look at Issei. "After the meeting with the factions, I am to fight Sirzechs."

Issei's eyes widen. "What?! Didn't you end up here because you couldn't beat him?" He asks hoping to talk him out of it.

"As you should know, I've grown in power and even have what others call a Sacred Gear." Yuudai tells him acting somewhat smug about it.

"You have a Sacred Gear?!" Issei exclaims in shock. Issei already believed him to be too powerful, but to know he has more potential scares him.

Yuudai smirks. "Thanks to my little buddy, Overflowing Galatine, I have been able to access its armored power and who knows what else can happen." Yuudai brags. He has managed to access it two days ago, but he just wanted to brag about the fact that he did it.

"That's its name?" Issei asks not exactly impressed anymore.

"I had to name it since it didn't have one yet." Yuudai retorts. He levels a calm stare at Issei. "You know, this feels nice. To talk to you again. Not just yelling at each other."

Issei calms as well. "Can't lie, it's refreshing." He admits.

Yuudai stands up at the same time as Issei. He turns his body towards him. "I'm willing to put things in the past as long as we can agree to respect each other's decisions." Yuudai tells him.

A bright smile appears on his face. "I think I can agree to that." He says holding his hand out.

Yuudai reaches his own hand out shaking hands. They pull their hands away enjoying the silence. Yuudai deadpans at the boy out of nowhere.

"Asia got you to come here, didn't she?" He questions knowingly.

"Not gonna lie, she hand a big hand in it." Issei admits laughing while his hand is behind his head.

Yuudai smiles shaking his head. "She's such a sweet girl." Yuudai states getting a nod in agreement from Issei.

The two stand in silence confused now. "So...what now?" Issei asks scratching his head. A light bulb quickly goes off in his head bringing a grin to his face. "Want to go enjoy our teenage lives?"

Yuudai can't help but grin as well. He shakes his head, unable to believe what he is going to say. "As long as I don't get a title as pervert king then I guess so."

Issei throws his hands up in the air in victory. "Let's go take a peak at them sweater warmers then!" He shouts happily.

Yuudai sweatdrops. "I hope I made the right decision."

Yuudai follows his friend to the ladies changing room giving Yuudai a bad feeling. Whether or not the brunette feels it is unknown to him. Soon Yuudai is sitting against a tree sleeping while Issei is giggling and looking through a hole in the wall.

Issei notices the girls coming out of the changing room with kendo sticks causing him to shake in fear. The teen quickly runs waking Yuudai up from the loud footsteps. The black haired boy sees Issei waving at him as he runs away.

"Your sacrifice isn't in vain my friend!" Issei calls out to him.

"Damn it Issei." Yuudai mutters looking to the girls gathering beside him. None of them look too impressed. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I was trying to stop him, would you?"

The kendo leader steps forward with her kendo stick. "I don't think so." She states.

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't ever here?" He asks using his unnatural speed to leave them behind. Considering their normal human eyes, he straight up disappeared.

"Where did he go?" One of the girls asks starting to shake.

"Was that a ghost?" Another one asks shaking just as much.

Yuudai is in the tree above them looking almost disappointed. That's what it takes to scare them? To him, it has been too long since normal people seen it that he forgets that they can't even begin to track him. He watches as they all run off afraid of the tree now.

End

I must say sorry...for taking so long. I ran out of ideas and it is wrong. I plan to write more of this, but I promise no concrete date.

I hope you thought it was good! Hopefully improved, story telling wise. And Sirzechs will get what's coming! Just you wait!

And yes, he got a Sacred Gear. Thanks to the Galatine. I hope it turns out good, if what I have in mind works.

Without much else to say, thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


	16. Overflowing Galatine

Area fifty one is almost here! Grab your wifus body pillows and run to the place! Perhaps they have a machine to turn them into people! Gimme your body pillows! DO IT!

Anyway, how are you all doing? I hope it's well since this is the quickest chapter of this to come out so far. I'm quite impressed with myself. Especially since more ideas are coming.

First, thank you to everyone that came back. I know it's been some time and rough story telling, but I think I might rewrite the chapters to look better some time. Second, thank you to everyone for following and following! You're amazing!

Next, explanation of last chapter. It was a callback to my story, The Zengaria. Don't read it. It's pretty bad, no joke. Now, reviews!

Rmarcano321: That is quite true.

OechsnerC: Thanks!

Zeldawolffang: Just a bit longer!

Chapter 16: Overflowing Galatine

"Have you heard about the Phantom Pervert?" A girl asks her friend.

"Of course! Who hasn't?" Her friend answers.

From a few feet away, Yuudai has a tick mark on his head. One day goes by and everybody has started to talk about his resemblance to the Phantom Pervert. Issue hadn't even gotten his name spoken once. So now he is, unknown to everyone else, the Phantom Pervert.

"I swear to that dead god that I'll get him back for this." Yuudai grumbles. He hasn't felt too pleased about it.

"Why were you peeping on them, master Yuudai?" Xenovia asks tilting her head.

To his right is the blue haired girl that he was training yesterday. Yuudai's eye twitches at her question. He refused to accept his unwarranted punishment.

"I didn't do it." Yuudai replies quietly to avoid everyone else's attention. "Issei talked me into hanging out, I fell asleep then I woke up to him running while the girls run at me on my other side."

Xenovia stares at him quietly for a moment. Looks like she is lost in thought or something. She then slams his fist into her hand coming to a conclusion.

"I want to have your child, master Yuudai." She tells him with a straight face.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Yuudai exclaims in pure surprise. The one thing she could have said that he hadn't thought of.

He notices everyone staring at them now. He decides to drag her behind a tree for privacy. He then stares her in the eyes unable to contain his blush.

"Now what the freak did you just say?" He asks hoping he heard wrong.

"I want to have your baby." She repeats casually.

"That's what I thought." He says trying to get rid of the still apparent blush. "Why is that?"

"I believe if I have your kid, he or she will be a very powerful being. The kid of the wielder of Durandel and Galatine would be an incredible ally." She responds. To her, this all makes sense. No downside.

"That's the wrong reason for wanting a kid!" Yuudai nearly shouts. He breathes in and out hoping to calm down. "Besides, wouldn't having a kid with Issei make more sense?"

"In any other circumstances, yes." She admits to him. "But why chance a kid with a Red Dragon Emperor when there's no guarantee he will be stronger than you?" She reasons.

Yuudai states at her in disbelief. "I hate how much sense that makes." He says under his breath.

She looks around the surrounding area, the school courtyard, finding nobody nearby. "I think this should make a good mating spot." She states calmly.

Xenovia looks to Yuudai, but finds him missing. Due to how he saw things happening in his head, he had sped away the moment she wasn't looking at him. The girl calls out for him getting no answer.

Inside the school, Yuudai is walking with his hands in his pockets and his back slouched. "Hey Yuudai! Over here!" Issei calls out.

Yuudai's eyes lock on his friend with a glare. He is with his friends Matsuda and Motohama. Next thing Issei knows he is on the ground bleeding from his nose. He also seems to be on the ground. Issei looks over to Yuudai finding him in the same spot smirking.

"You should know Issei my friend, paybacks a bitch." Yuudai states walking away.

Issei can't help but laugh at the situation. He brought it on himself after all. Motohama and Matsuda look at Issei with a glare of their own.

"Did you just see some mellons without your buddies, man?!" Motohama asks looking angry.

"I should kick your ass bro!" Matsuda adds.

Issei and Motohama deadpan at him. "Really dude?" Issei asks disappointed. "Why bro?"

"I think it makes me sound mature." Matsuda defends himself.

Later

"What?" Yuudai asks groggily.

He has been asleep for the past few hours again. This time it is in class. The teacher seems to have given up on him. It seems that way since the bell woke him up.

A blind boy walks over to him causing Yuudai to almost groan. It is Kiba. The last he saw of the guy was when he assaulted him. Not exactly a loving memory of him. On the bright side, the blond seems to be nervous around him.

"Yuudai...president has requested you to come visit her." Kiba informs him. Kiba has yet to attempt to make eye contact.

The blacked haired boy rolls his eyes. "I can imagine why." Yuudai mutters. "I wonder if ignoring her counts as hostility?"

"Just...please follow me." Kiba nearly pleads.

Yuudai sighs rubbing his head. "Fine." Yuudai relents standing up. "It's not like it'll kill me."

The two make their way to the ORC main room finding Rias' whole peerage there. Rias' greets Kiba and Yuudai with a nod. Kiba takes a seat on one of the couches.

"Honestly thought you'd ignore me again." Rias admits sounding a small bit amused.

"Almost did." He replies leaning against the wall. "Now what do you want?"

Rias stares Yuudai in his eyes. "I heard you are going to fight my brother after the meeting." Rias says crossing her arms. "How did you manage to schedule this fight without my help?"

"That would be because I have plenty of allies these days." He answers not lying. He has allies in the church, Sona, Azazel and potentially Vali. "All it took was one of them was to ask him and it happened."

"Unfortunately that doesn't answer anything." Rias states shaking her head. Akeno slowly walks over to Yuudai seductively.

She runs a finger down his chest just as slow as her walk was. "Come on, Yuudai. Tell us about it like a good boy. Or would like to continue your bad boy streak?" She asks licking her lips.

Yuudai is blushing, but deadpanning at the same time. The rest of the club is feeling a bit uncomfortable now. Nobody even asked her to do this. She just up and did it.

"Quit living my porno movies!" Issei cries out.

Yuudai sighs throwing his deadpan look at Issei. "I'd love to stop, but if this keeps up, I'll be at the police station telling them where they touched me."

"Why would you brag to police dude?! You should tell me about it!" Issei exclaims.

"No wonder God is dead. If I had to watch the world turn into this, I'd bail too." He says out loud.

"He was killed, remember?" Rias reminds him.

"Still wondering how that works. This whole supernatural world is confusing." Yuudai comments.

It doesn't make sense to him. Isn't it said that he was a super powerful being? Then again, it explains why nobody won the three way war yet.

"So how is it going to go, naughty boy?" Akeno asks still trying to seduce him.

"First, you'll get off me." Yuudai starts. Akeno sighs disappointed that he didn't want to play along. She moves away. "Next, if you all really want to know then I have personal contact with Azazel. He helped me in the matter.

All of their eyes widen in shock. "You have contact with the leader of the Fallen Angels?!" Rias questions loudly.

"Kind of off topic, but I also met a girl named Kuroka." Yuudai adds hoping it'll take the discussion off Azazel. It seems annoying to speak about him at the moment. Only Rias, Koneko and Akeno seems to be shocked now. "Annoying as hell, but she seems to be doing well."

Koneko stands up all of a sudden with her hair covering her eyes. She walks to Yuudai stopping in front of him. "What did she do?" She demands. Seeing as the common theme for Kuroka is perversion, he pulls his sleeve back showing the fading scratches he got from her. "I'm sorry."

Yuudai raises an eyebrow at the short girl. "You didn't do anything. I underestimated her for a moment and she got me. It's not like I didn't get her back." He tells her.

Koneko looks at him with an emotionless stare. "Keep my heritage under wraps." She states.

"It happened again." Rias says in disbelief.

She means that he managed to get someone's respect once again. From another member of her peerage, no less. Koneko may not seem like it, but for some reason, she isn't avoiding talking about her sister to him. She doesn't even let Rias talk about it around her.

"Sorry president, but he either get respect or they fear him. Even then, those that hate him eventually fear him." Issei informs her smiling. Issei shakes his head remembering Riser's expressionist the end of Yuudai's fight with him. "I had never seen a more painful and fearful expression on Riser's face after that. Not even when I gave him a fistful of holy water."

Rias nods slowly remembering it too. "I still don't get it...his hateful nature towards my brother clouds him, but somehow he still pulls people close to him." She looks to the two again to find Yuudai patting Koneko's head while smiling.

"I'll make sure she doesn't hurt anyone here too badly." Yuudai tells the girl. This brings a smile to Koneko's face.

"Wait, even me?" Rias asks wanting to see his reaction.

"Depends on what Koneko thinks." He replies. He looks at the girl finding her nodding to protect her. "Seeing as I now have no choice, that includes you."

Rias raises an eyebrow. For some reason, she can't believe him. The look in his eyes say that he'd let her get beat up before stepping in to help. Then again, she hasn't been the nicest to him either. Specifically when she sent him away from their training.

Yuudai's features tense for a moment as if he had sensed something, but then goes back to normal. He gently pushes Koneko away silently walking out of the club house. The group go to follow him, but once at the door, he is nowhere in sight.

"What was that about?" Issei wonders.

Asia shrugs as well as Kiba. Rias and Akeno don't say anything in turn for thinking. Koneko is stiff as if afraid. "It's a god." She states. She can tell from her senses.

The club members all stiffen except Issei. "Somebody want to fill me in? I thought the big guy died." He says scratching his head.

"I don't know what's going on...we should stay away though. If Yuudai left when this flared then it's best to steer clear." Rias states backing up into the building.

In The Forest Outside Kuoh

"Can I assume you to be Loki?" Yuudai asks with a frown.

In front of him is a man in white robes. His hair is light blue with two bangs. On his forehead is a blue jewel while his ears adorn earrings. The man is smirking at the teen in front of him.

"How could you tell, mortal?" He asks not phrased in the least.

"Since you don't look human or like a ruler of Hades, I think it is quite obvious." Yuudai answers. Yuudai's lips curve upwards. "How's that Ragnarok thing going?"

The god laughs quietly. "The audacity of humanity sure has grown I see." He says amused. The god points his finger at the teen. "Then again, your race hasn't all traveled realms before."

Yuudai keeps the fact of that being a lie under wraps. No point in ruining his fame. "What brings you here Loki? I can't imagine you want to play Scrabble." Yuudai questions.

"Seeing as I want to be the one to kill you, I'd say it's for destruction." He responds still smirking.

Yuudai activates his ring then brings out his new weapon, Galatine. "Then I can't play around here." Yuudai states getting serious.

Loki summons one hundred Norse magic symbols behind him all powering up magic beams. Yuudai's eyes widen feeling nervous for once. He throws up his sword into the air. It seems to float above him for a moment.

"Overflow, Galatine!" Yuudai roars.

The sword turns into a liquid metal and falls on him. The liquid metal covers his body solidifying now. It's color seems to glow a dark black while his eyes glow blue. In one corner of his eye is the symbol for wind. From his armor grows an exact replica of his Galatine sword that seems to radiate a black aura.

"What's this? A transformation?" Loki asks almost impressed.

The blue eyes lock on Loki unflinching. "I wanted to save this for that damned Sirzechs, but if I don't go all out, I'll die. So shut up and attack." Yuudai orders Loki in a metallic tone.

An insane grin grows on Loki's face as he launches every magic circle. Some happen to have fire, ice, earth and wind elements in them. Yuudai quickly traces a circle in the air with his sword, creating a seemingly black hole. All the beams are dragged into it making it disappear when the magic stops. Loki looks at the armored opponent finding more elemental symbols in his eyes.

"Thank you, Loki." Yuudai thanks as his feet start to catch fire. The fire propels him into the air giving him an Ariel's view of the god. "I now stand a chance."

End

There we go! How was it? I hope it was good considering the surprise appearance.

First, the Sacred Gear. What do you think? It isn't a full description of powers yet, but I'm sure you have an idea. It'll be good.

Next, no, Akeno isn't getting with Yuudai. Probably. I don't know, Xenovia is kind of up there with him. If this becomes a harem, it depends on what route this story takes. Let me know if I should and who. I know Xenovia is wanted, but who else?

I don't think I have anything else to say, so thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing and have a great day/night/morning!


End file.
